The Choice Between Love or Affection
by iamdapnut
Summary: Christine finally makes a choice, but an unexpected vistor shows up and brings news to Christine that might just ruin her chance to claim that love. Is she strong enough to make the choice between love or affection; or will she be bullied into a love she knows isn't good enough for her?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Where on earth was Erik? He normally was here before she even made it back to the dressing room from rehearsals! He was never late..

Today was tough during rehearsals. It ended up being a long day of Reyer yelling at the entire cast today because either people were getting off topic, or one of them had messed up a part in the song or simply messed an aria. Reyer was so strict that if even one person messed up they would begin the entire Act over again! He even insisted they stay through their lunch break! The nerve of that man to keep Christine from her lesson and her lunch break! Now, not only was Christine hungry but worried just the same.

Christine paced and paced from one side of the room to the other in front of the mirror. Where was he? Images of him raced through her mind and she just could not grasp anyone one of them. She stopped in fornt of the mirror and gazed into it longingly. Christine raised her hand and placed it on the mirror, still holding her own gaze, then released a long sigh.

"Erik," she breathed.

What could he possibly be doing that he would take time from her lesson? Christine knew Erik as if he were the back of her own hand and if Erik knew he was going to be late then he would left some kind of note for her.

Left a note! Christine spun around and looked at her small dressing room for a note. Maybe he did leave her one, and she just didn't notice it! A few minutes of searching she gave up the thought of a note all together.

What if something bad happened to him? OR worse... what if he was with another women?

A twinge of jealous shot through Christine as she thought of another women in her place. Learning from Erik, gazing at him with such adoration as she did, and most likely even got the chance to touch him. Her hands balled into fists at her sides as she thought of another women. Yes, Erik wore a mask, but that does not mean that he isn't capable to charm any other woman like he had done with her. He could just as easily lure a younger, more prettier girl than Christine into his clutches and replace her...

Christine shook her head. No more thoughts of doubt. She would not succumb to fears that might not even be true. Before she could judge Erik, she needed proof. Christine knew Erik and she also knew that he would never betray her like that. Not after all of the hard work they have done with her voice and performances for the opera. Erik would never leave Christine during the time she needed her angel the most. With thoughts of the last six months swirling in her head, she strolled over to couch and laid down on it. She sighed and began to remember the string of events that had led to this moment, and quite possibly the end of Erik in her life.

At some point in their relationship, everything seemed perfect. Those were the times when he was merely an angel and she was a devoted pupil yearning to please her teacher. That was before Raoul entered back into her life and ruined everything. She was glad that Raoul was back in her life, for she missed her childhood friend, but why did he have to come at the most important part of her and Erik's relationship? Raoul showed up the exact same day Erik revealed himself to Christine, not as the angel she hoped for but as a man. Christine was, of course, frightened because everything they built together was a lie. Once she saw him for a man and not an angel, she screamed in horror and nearly fainted. Erik, clearly upset by the reaction he received, removed his mask out of anger and showed Christine what a monster he truly believed himself to be.

Of course Christine was naive and childish at the time, so she ran. Away from Erik, and into the safety of Raoul's arms. After that moment things between Erik and Christine took a turn for the worst as he tried to take control of Christine's life. He threatened Raoul's life and even told her he would keep her locked up in his home under the opera house. Christine, no matter how many threats Erik made at her, still never truly feared him. She eventually, fell in love with the true Erik. Not the mysterious angel, and certainly not the opera ghost making ultimatums at her feet.

How she ended up loving him was something of a mystery to her as well, but for a brief few days Christine decided to get to know Erik better, to get to know the man underneath the façade of teacher and monster. So, she told him that she would stay with him for the holiday. Of course Raoul told her not to do it, but Christine didn't care about Raoul and his opinion on the matter. Christine knew that there was a more gentler side to Erik and she was determined to bring out, to make it shine brighter than any star in the sky. She eventually won because it was a complete bliss to be trapped in Erik's home. Not only did he open her eyes about the beauty underneath, he also taught her about listening to the Music of the Night. Opening her heart and listening with it instead of her ears. Opening her soul and letting it take control over her mind.

When Christine was with Erik, there was something sort of tender in him. He was usually cold, coarse and mean; but when she was with him, he was unsure, sweet and kind. He actually brought out the laughter in her most of the time. Christine was truly captivated, but having a good time with Erik was a bit alarming. Never was he so gentle with her, even during his days as her angel; but Christine was not completely oblivious. He was no prince charming but, those three days never left her memory even through all of the hatred he seemed to spite at everyone, including her. Christine just could not wrap her head around what was happening to him, but she hoped with all the hope in the world that maybe, just maybe, there may be something there that wasn't there before.

Only when she finally was released back into the world above did she realize it would never be enough. Nothing living up there would ever bring her the joy and pleasure that Erik had brought her. The moment she realized that fact, was the moment that for once in her life did Christine finally realize what she truly wanted. She knew she loved him at that point but, before she could rush to Erik to inform him of her feelings, Raoul swooped in and took her; like the hero he believed he was acting as. He confessed his love for Christine and kissed her. Erik, clearly watching, became furious. He avoided Christine for months until he finally emerged with an opera he presented to the managers during the Masquerade Ball. Christine was ordered to play the lead soprano role. But before they could begin Erik's Opera, the cast must first finish the original opera they had already began rehearsing before the new year.

Erik was the sort of man that normally got everything he desired and when people did not meet those demands, there were consequences. Erik ended up dropping the chandelier in the main theater during the performance, while Christine was singing. The chandelier only missed her by mere inches! His anger and blame on her, frightened Christine to the point where she ran off with Raoul. She brought him up to the highest point of the opera house, thinking that if they were farther away from his home then Erik would never see them. While they were up there, Christine told Raoul that she loved him; when in reality she didn't. Her love for Erik was still beating strong in her heart but fear and anger took over those emotions and turned them into denial and hatred.

Christine wanted to love Raoul and maybe eventually would, but a few days later sense told her she was wrong and that she knew, that if she denied her heart any longer, she would become an empty shell filled with regret and loss. But, in spite of everything Christine was still given a choice; Erik or Raoul... Love or affection? Darkness or Light? A choice.. and yet, her choice was already chosen. The only difficult part of fulfilling that choice was to prove it to the man she willingly chose. She needed to prove to the man she has hurt so many times and nearly destroyed. Well, no more games of pretend. Now is the time to live the life she was born to live and that life was with Erik. Even through all of the thoughts swarming in her head, Christine continued to stare at the mirror across the room.

"I will wait for you angel," she said out loud with a new found confidence that even startled herself. "No matter how long it takes, I will wait and I will love you with every inch of my soul. I will always be here for you when you return. Nothing can drive me away anymore." She sighed and closed her eyes. "If only you could see that."

She began to feel sleepy as her mind filled with thoughts of Erik coming back and finding her. Maybe if she took a nap, Erik would wake her up when he showed up for their lesson. Maybe he would swoop her in his arms and take her down to his home under the opera house and make her sleep there. With that thought, Christine felt a shot of excitement run through her. She loved sleeping in his home and wearing the clothes she knew he bought specifically for her. Erik had made a bedroom down in his home just for Christine and if all things go well she would eventually be able to use it more often.

Christine smiled as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. She fell into a sleep filled with Erik and she never wanted to come out! But before she knew it there was an urgent knock at the door. Christine's eyes flew open and she practically raced to the door, silently praying that it would be Erik. To her disappointment it wasn't him. It was actually Meg.

"Meg, what on earth are you doing here so late? You know I'm suppose to be having my lesson." She asked when she opened the door wide enough for Meg to come in. Meg knew that Christine was taking lessons but Christine knew not to trust Meg with the knowledge that it was truly the Opera Ghost who taught her.

"Come on Christine we must hurry!" She looked around the room then raced inside, "Besides your teacher isn't even present yet Christine! There are more important things that have happened! Christine, We have to get to the hospital!" Meg found Christine's cloak and threw it at Christine and rushed to her side. She grabbed Christine's arm and practically dragged her out into the hallway. Christine yanked her arm free and stopped all movement.

"Meg what on earth are you talking about? Why do I need to get to the hospital? What's happened?" Christine asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Christine! It's the Opera Ghost and Raoul! Come on! I have to get you to the hospital. You must see for yourself!" She reached for Christine again and Christine didn't lean away. She was frozen and unable to move by herself. What did Meg just say? Erik? Hospital? Once Meg had Christine moving, and they were out of the Opera she could instantly see the damage outside. At the bottle of the steps that led to the Opera House were three small pools of blood and two swords dropped on the ground. One of them was bent at the point of the sword.

Christine's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to hold in the sob that forming. She couldn't even imagine what happened here tonight. She felt guilt flow through her. While she was doubting Erik's love for her, he was most likely out here fighting for it. Then as Meg and Christine rushed past a pool of blood, she saw it.

"Meg wait! Just for a moment!" Christine shook her arm free and raced towards the object on the ground. It was a book. She turned the book around and read the cover.

Beauty and the Beast. Her hand went to her mouth as tears began to form in her eyes. When she stood up with the book in her hand, a note fell out. Christine picked up the note with hesitantly. _Christine_, it read. She knew exactly whose penmanship it was but still she was hesitant to pick it up. She closed her eyes and she felt tears stream down her face. She only waited a moment standing there like that then flipped the note open and finally read it.

_To my dearest Christine,_

_Perhaps this novel will help you understand our situation better and understand how I feel and why I have been so awful to you lately. I have read this book many times and I still cannot fully grasp the concept of it. How can an ugly beast be turned into something so beautiful at the end? But alas, he wasn't born that way as I was. God did not curse him. Every time I pick this book up and read it, it reminds me of our adventures and our misfortunate love. See, I am no fool. I know that my face will never change into the handsome prince you long for. But maybe reading this book might just help you see that not all beast's are terrible and that maybe, just maybe, you can learn to love the man behind the beast._

_Yours truly,_  
_Erik_

The tears embedded in Christine's heart were streaming down her face as she read the note not once, but twice. Finally, Meg rushed over to Christine and grabbed her arm.

"Christine! We must hurry!" She pulled Christine up and they began to run down the street towards the hospital.

Before they began to ran, Christine slipped the note back inside and grasped the book firmly in her hand while Meg held the other hand. Once they were running, Christine ran as if her life depended on it.

Didn't it though? If something happened to Erik... Good god, to lose Erik would mean to lose herself. If Erik died than what was the point of living on? He was her everything. Her best friend, teacher, guardian... her love.

With that realization Christine shook her head as she ran even more, not caring about the pain coursing through her legs. She needed to push harder to get to him, to see him alive. To be able to tell Erik that she loves him and that she chooses him. Christine wanted to look into that mismatch stare once again and finally prove her love for him. That all of the pain they put each other through was not for nothing and that they could finally have a happy ending together.

Once they reached the hospital, Meg rushed in before Christine and ran right up to the front desk. Christine came up behind her only searching for some sign were Erik might be. The lobby was quite large with brown leather couches all along the walls and paintings of doctors and patients on the walls throughout the room. On her left there were hallways and on her right there were more hallways. It was like a maze and it was going to take a long time for her to actually locate Erik.

When Christine reached the desk, Meg had already spoken in a hushed whisper, not loud enough for Christine to hear, and the nurse only nodded and stood up. She left down the hallway on the right and turned into a room. She eventually came out but she was not alone. Four other doctors were with her. They rushed up to the girls and all of their attention went straight to Christine.

"Mademoiselle, are you Christine Daaé?" one of the doctors asked. He was quite handsome, with brown hair and blue eyes. Meg could not keep her eyes off him. She peered down at his coat and the name tag said, "Doctor Robinson".

Christine, not caring what the doctors looked like, eyed the them curiously. "Yes, I am."

"Then please, lets go and find him. He has been asking for you."

Her heart stopped. Was it Erik?

"Who?" Christine asked questioningly. The group of doctors stopped in mid-turn and looked at Christine with wide eyes.

"Why the Vicomte of course." Doctor Robinson said, "He has been asking for you since he first entered the hospital."

Christine could only stare at the doctor in disappointed and anger. She never once gave a thought to Raoul on the way over here. Her head shook slowly. No, she was not here for the Vicomte. She was here for only one man..

"I'm sorry monsieur, but I was informed that another man was staying here. He has ugly deformities and wears a mask. Was he hurt in the brawl as well?" Christine said. The doctors looked at one another and said nothing. They were informed by the Vicomte that she was not aloud to see this masked man, that when she arrived here she was to be taken straight to himself.

Then finally the nurse stepped forward and told Christine the answer she did now want to hear.

"Miss Daaé, we are under _strict_ orders to deliver you to the Vicomte, and not to the other one, by the Vicomte himself."

The nurse stared Christine down with curiosity. How on earth can this girl have two lovers and yet want the deformed, masked one? The Vicomte was perfect and any women, such as herself, would be lucky to even speak to him let alone have his heart!

Christine could not believe this. There was no way she would go to Raoul and not see Erik first. She needed to see him, to know that he was still alive. Once she saw him breathing and well, then and only then, would she go to the Vicomte and break his heart. Sadly, Christine didn't want to break Raoul's heart. She just wanted to avoid him all together. But, Raoul was a childhood friend and to lose that friendship would devastate her. But if he insists on forcing Christine away from what her heart truly desires than that would eventually be her only option.

Christine shook her head, "I do not wish to see the Vicomte. I want to see the other man." Anger spiked through her as she stared down the nurses and the doctors. "Tell me where he is or I will search this hospital door to door until I find him. I am in no mood to play by the Vicomte's rules and the only reason why I am here is to see Erik."

The doctors were astounded and frustrated with Christine. No one ever said no to a Vicomte's wishes. Christine gave one final look to each of the doctors then grabbed Meg's hand and rushed for the nearest hallway on the left.

"Meg, do you have any idea were they might have put Erik?" Christine asked frantically as they raced down the long hallway.

"Actually, I know exactly which room he is being kept in. When you were being a true diva and throwing a tantrum, I was looking at the nurses check list left on the counter we were standing next to. He is in room 13 Christine", she said with a smile.

Christine, not noticing her friends joke towards her, stopped in her tracks and looked around at the doors. They were in the twenties.

"Damn it! We are in the wrong hallway. Come on Meg!"

"Christine while we _walk_, I think I should inform you on tonights events and what really happened. I was there the whole time. Rehearsal was over and when I walked outside, the Opera-"

"Erik." Christine said as she looked at Meg. "His name is Erik. Not the Opera Ghost." Meg could only nod, then finally she went on and on about what happened; but Christine could barely hear her.

Once they finally made it, Christine tried to keep a straight face as she walked into the room. Her heart nearly fell out of her chest. Erik was lying on the bed, mask-less. The covers only went to his waist, so his scarred chest was exposed. The middle portion of his chest was wrapped all the way around with bandages and there was one blood stain right above his waist on his left side. Christine gasped and held her hand at her mouth. Oh god, he was hurt, and from the looks of it it was worse than expected. Christine sat the book down on the table next to the door and walked in.

Before she walked over to his bedside, she studied him for a moment. Erik was actually quite muscular. His chest was covered in scars from the abusement he had gone through over his lifetime and there were more scars up the length of his arms too. He has large hands with long fingers that almost reminded Christine of bones. His torso had a strong built to it but it still seemed kind of narrow, he defiantly was not as big as Raoul but he wasn't just skin and bones like the corpse he and others call him. Erik has the body of any average suitor nowadays but the only thing stopping him from going out was his face. But at the moment, Christine could care less about his mangled face. All she was worried about was the fact that he was alive and was okay.

She slowly walked towards him, sat by his bedside, and grasped his hand too tight. Honestly, she could care less if she was holding it too tight because he was here, and breathing. Christine stared at him. His face... Those misshapen lips, the sunken eye, the scars that roam from the top of his hair line, the missing part of skin on his cheek that shows most of the bone, and the perfect non-damaged side of his face. But truthfully, she didn't care if his true face was exposed. This face was the face that was built into her memory with a strong wall surrounding it. She could look at that face a hundred times over and she would still not be afraid. After the unrevealing, Erik's face was something sort of beautiful to her. He was ugly, but in a same way was beautiful, as if he was made only for her to understand, to care for. This, unmasked man, was the Erik she loved and at the moment he was not her angel, or the opera ghost. No. He was the Erik she fell in love with. She smiled as more tears streamed down her face. With her other hand she reached towards his face and touched it. She touched the scars that were just below the exposed bone. It was a soft touch but it was just enough to make Erik stir.

She yanked her hand back as she watched with delight as his eyes fluttered open than closed slowly. He moaned and she released a sigh of relief. He was trying... That was something that she could celebrate, for now.

Erik felt someone holding his hand entirely too tight and truthfully, it began to hurt more than his chest was! Then before he could open his eyes a hand touched his face. But it wasn't the perfect side of his face, it was the deformed one. He tried to open his eyes and move away, but he was too weak. Every moment caused him more pain in his chest. With every breath and sigh there was pain, but he was strong. Erik had suffered from much more than just a simple stab wound. Eventually he would open his eyes and see who on earth would dare touch him, to see him so vulnerable and pitiful.

His eyes finally opened and what he saw astonished him. It was his angel. His Christine. Good god, to look into those blue eyes and see the women he loves was the greatest moment he had ever felt. Could it be a dream? Is that what this was? Or was it heaven? Had that stab wound really taken his life? He shook his head and sighed. He knew that the moment he would touch her she would disappear, like the ghost she was, and he would be left with an eternal damnation in hell without her. Erik closed his eyes once more and envisioned her singing for him. The voice he helped her build and bring to life. His eyes shot open and he saw that beautiful smile fade. But when she glanced at him, Erik thought he saw... No. It cannot be. She does not love him. To prove his point, she already stole her hand away from his before he could marvel at the fact that she was touching him.

"What is it, Erik?"

Before Erik could control it, he let out a laugh of relief. She couldn't just be a dream or heaven! None of the Christine's he has envisioned talked to him, so this certainly can not be a dream! It must be real! He quickly brought his other hand to her face, not caring about the pain he felt. He stared into her eyes and sighed. She's so beautiful.. Her long brown curls always framed her face so perfectly, and they were so long that they stopped just above her waist!

Her face was also perfect, featuring a small nose, beautiful-elegant lips, and thin eyebrows that lined up with her eyes so perfectly. Her porcelain skin shined in the dim candlelight and proved that there were no flaws on her face. Everything about her was perfect and she has never even realized it! No matter how many times Erik filled her ears with compliments and adorations. She always seems to doubt herself. As if she knew he were cherishing this moment, she captured his hand in hers, and for a moment, it seemed as though they were together. Not as teacher and pupil but as two lovers. But Erik knew that it was only because he was her teacher and she was a devoted pupil. So, he ended the moment with firmness and anger.

"Oh, Christine. I am flattered that you have come by to see me. You really shouldn't have." Erik said, half-heartly regretting each word that came out as he moved his hand away from her face. "How does your Vicomte feel about this? Have you gone to see him yet? He probably wouldn't fancy the thought of you being here with me. Wouldn't want to upset the fiancee now would we?"

Christine wiped her tears away, stood up and soothed her dress down with her hands. Christine couldn't even look Erik in eyes anymore. She had to glance out the window in order to keep her from showing him her pain. Even after all this, he still wanted to play the professional role of teacher and student, acting as if none of their feelings matter. No, Christine won't let that happen. She simply just could not let things go back to the way they were. She needed to act strong and not the weak child she once was. "No, actually I came here first. I couldn't very well leave my _teacher_ like this." She turned her gaze back to Erik and found that he was watching her with much curiosity. "I had to see you... To make sure you were alive." His expression never changed, but it did harden.

"Oh heaven sake's Christine, do not pity me. I am not a man that takes kindly to pity and you of all people should know that." He could tell that he hit a nerve there because her eyes became every sad, as if he had hurt her with his words. No, the only reason she would ever come here is if she felt pity for the monster, especially when he was at his most vulnerable state. "Well, all is well. You see that I am alive Christine, so now go to your fiancee. Go look upon him with the same sadness you looked upon me only moments ago. I'm sure he needs it more than I." Erik could have sworn he saw pieces of longing to stay in her eyes but they went away the moment they appeared. Now, all he saw was sadness. "Oh come now Christine. You can't possibly believe me to be such a monster that I would allow to stay here and look upon such ugliness." His hand had gestured to his face as he spoke. "You were granted a look long ago, do you recall it? I do, you ran away to your dashing Vicomte and you told him that I was indeed a monster and that you _loved_ him. I am no fool Christine. Indeed you do love him, I can very well tell because you are anxious to leave. Now you must go to him. The villain never gets the damsel and he certainly does not get a happy ending. I have learned my lesson and plan to stay away. I will no longer bother either of you ever again."

Christine looked down at her hands as she twiddled her thumbs. Again, she was proving Erik's point about being naive and childish because she just simply would not stand up to him. Well not anymore. Not when she has finally made her choice, but when would she put those words to action? Christine never looked up as she said, "Thats not what happened in Beauty and the Beast, Erik. Beauty chose the beast in the end. She was given a choice."

"Yes, but you were given a choice and you've chosen, and it was certainly not the beast!" Erik practically yelled it at her and regretted it the minute she looked up. But, when she did look up, he found no fear. No, he found an entirely new Christine. A stronger one. Erik was skeptical, so he chose to test her strength. "Christine, you can't possibly understand. I am a monster that walks by himself, and everything, including places, all seem alike to me, expect music, of course. I have nothing to give and nothing to share. And if you were not engaged to be married, I wouldn't let you anywhere near me for the same reason I don't let anyone else in the world near me. I poison everyone around me, Christine. One look at this horrific face and they run and scream dreaming of monsters and demons coming to get them. You did not want me then, and you certainly do not want me now, especially looking like this in your presence, exposed and vulnerable. It's a disgrace and I shall not have you subject to it any longer. You may leave me now, Christine. Go back to your Vicomte and be happy. An ugly corpse such as myself only deserves to be kept in the shadows and away from loves deadly grasp, god knows I've suffered enough from it."

Erik gave Christine one last look and turned on his right side so that the wound on his left was facing up towards the air. His back was to Christine and tears began to form in his eyes. Erik hated talking to her like that but it had to be done. She has made her choice and it was time he moved on. Perhaps he could go to Italy and study more of the architecture there. Erik sighed. No place in the world would be suitable enough for him if Christine wasn't there. How his heart will break every moment she is not with him! Erik's hands fisted inside the blanket as his eyes closed before tears could form their way out into the open. "I'm looking for love, Christine. Real and true love. Ridiculous, inconvenient, consuming, and desirous love. A love that when you release to me, I wont be able to live without. I want love. My God, you are tearing me apart and you don't even realize it! But go on, ask me why I keep on loving you when it's clear you don't love me back." He sighed and allowed the tears to stream down his face. "The problem is, that as much as I can't force you to love me, I can't force myself to stop loving you." He let out a long sigh. "Now you know everything. Just leave me be, Christine."

Christine was shocked. She came here to be with the man she loved but all she found was a man who is in denial and despair. Somehow, she needed to find a way to pull him from those dark waters and save him. To prove to him that her love for him is real and she will never give it up.

"No, Erik. You always think you know exactly what I feel and how I should react. You seem to know what is good for me without consulting me. Well, no longer. I will not let you sit there and tell me how to feel and who to love. I do not love the Raoul. When you didn't show up for the lesson this evening I was frightened. Frightened because my thoughts were putting doubts into my head that maybe, just maybe, you found someone else. That you loved another woman, and she was able to touch you without you flinching away or keeping her at a distance." Never once did Erik turn to look at Christine but she knew he could hear her. She became angry and hurt. Why must he act like a child?

"Erik, are you even listening to me?" she snapped.

Something sparked in Erik and he turned back and glared at her with anger and frustration. "How can I listen to you when all I hear are lies and future heartbreaks?" he stated firmly. "I am not a man to be played with Christine, so when you tell me what I want to hear it must not be a joke of your own amusement. You can't just there and bend me to your will. I may not be strong enough to hurt you, but I am strong enough to walk away when I know lies are the only thing I see in our future. I am strong, even if you see me as the weak broken man I was. I became strong because I had to be in order to live this life. I'm smarter than the average human because of the mistakes I've made in this past. I'm wise because I have learned from this dreadful life that it is not what you look like that defines you, but who you are that does." He let out a sigh that was trapped in his lungs, finally releasing some pressure. He closed his eyes and softly stated, "I also became happy the moment I met you. The moment I heard you sing, and certainly the very first moment you ever said my name, my real name."

As if something sparked in him, he became angry again. Oh, how he can just burst into flames with just a little spark! "I became a better, stronger, person from living this life and I refuse to let a naive little opera tart like you break me down. I have killed men, Christine! So many men that I have lost count. Sometimes, they don't even have to provoke me, its just the thrill of having their necks between my hands. Its the fact that at some point, I am God. That I control life and death and I can choose who passes and who lives. My God, I am truly a monster!" He stopped speaking for a moment and Christine almost began denying everything he just said when he began to speak once more. This time in almost a whisper that Christine had to lean forward towards him to hear. "And yet.. You are able to look at me, but your eyes aren't filled with fear."

Erik could feel tears began to form. He didn't have the strength to force them back, so he let them continue on their path down his cheek. His voice softened and it almost seemed as though it were a struggle to form the next words. "Please," he whispered as he closed his eyes. "Just leave me be. Don't break my heart in the future, because it will get too attached and nothing is more dangerous than a man in love and is willing to do anything to keep it that way. You love the Vicomte, Christine. Stop lying to me and just let me live in the suffering I truly deserve. Maybe, just maybe, if I drown my sins with good intentions, God will forsake me and I may just be able to become the man that, someday, you could eventually love. I just want the truth of your love for him out in the open so that my heart may rest in sadness and despair for the rest of my miserable life."

Christine watched his ever breath flow out of him. He seemed so angry and yet so calm all at once. His words hit her like a ton of bricks. Erik will always seem to doubt her unless she found a way to prove him wrong. To show him that she does love him and that she isn't going anywhere. She spoke gently to him, as if he were a toddler. Christine wanted to show him kindness and in order to do that, she must learn how to spot Erik's weak points and build them up twice as strong. Maybe fire must be fought with fire...

"The Truth?" she snapped out of the anger built up within her. "The truth is the first moment I heard you sing, you took my heart. My whole heart, and if I choose Raoul... I may not ever get it back. So why choose a love filled with nothing but friendship when I could have a love filled with everything I've always wanted? Erik, I choose you. Erik, I can't promise I'll be here with you for the rest of your life, but I will promise you that I will love you for the rest of mine, and I'm not telling you this relationship is going to be easy either, I'm simply telling you its going to be worth it. Don't you understand? I complete you Erik, just as you complete me." She sighed. Christine waited for Erik to respond but he said nothing. He just simply sat there and stared at her. So, she deiced to continue.

"I do not love Raoul. Erik, you must soon begin to realize that our relationship has always been more than just the average teacher and pupil. You are worth more to me than anyone I have ever met, including Raoul. When you look at yourself you may see a monster, but to me you are the man I fell for, angel or not." She smiled softly. "Erik when are you ever going to believe in my feelings? I would never ask you to be the Victome because who you are is already enough for me." Christine has never longed for anyone more than she has longed for Erik and to finally reveal her feelings was a blessing itself! She laughed with relief. "Erik, I would never be happy with anyone else as long as you walked the earth."

Erik froze. He couldn't fully take in what she just said. His eyes raced around her face looking for faults or proof that this must be a dream, but he found none! He began to get angry because if she was lying then not only would his entire world crash into flames, but music would leave him along with his heart and world.

"Foolish child, You cannot possible understand what I am going through, and certainly not what it feels like to be shunned from the world! To be driven out of town by a mob while being called "The Devil", a demon or other sorts of repulsive names. The hurt in me is far greater than your innocent mind can comprehend. It aches and burns with a desire to be loved Christine, not to be pitied. You are perfectly beautiful, loved by everyone. They fall in love with you the very first sight of you just as I had. But me? I'm a living corpse who does not deserve your love, touch or even to stand in your presence. You make me feel unworthy to be here right now. I look at my face and all I can see is a monster. I don't doubt your love because I want to hurt you, Christine. I doubt you because I feel as if you are going to look at this face one day in our future and leave. You're going to realize that you gave your soul to the devil and you will to run to your Vicomte the first chance you get. That moment that you leave me, that you choose him over me, will break me entirely. That hurt in me would measure twice as much than any other beating I have ever taken, any cruel words that have been spat at me and any look of disgust shot my way. Don't you see? I just can't afford to give you my trust because I am _terrified _of you." He sighed before he continued, and before Christine could deny any of what he just said.

"My entire life was based around logic and reason. If it didn't make sense to me, then I would dismantle it and eventually learn the inter-mechanics of things. But you," he said as he stared into her eyes. "You are something else. Something that takes my logic and reason and twists them into something else. No matter how hard I try, I cannot figure you out. What are your motives? Are you standing here filled with pity.. or with love? Could it be love? I don't know. All I know is that if I do not leave you alone, you will tear my very soul apart with your childish and naive ways. I am a monster, Christine, and the sooner you learn that, the easier it will be for the both of us when you leave. Just please, I beg of you Christine, break my heart now. I am unworthy of your love and I do not deserve it." Erik blinked back the tears that were forming and hoped that she did not see them appear. He could not stand the thought of Christine believing he was weaker than he was truly letting on.

Christine stared at him with shock and bewilderment. This man, who was pouring his worst fears out to her, was not the all mighty Opera Ghost he proclaimed to be and nor was he the Angel he tried to be. This man right in front of her was Erik, the love of her life. The love she knew that could and would only be hers. Christine was not that young child anymore. Today, she becomes a woman and a devoted lover to Erik.

Christine became nevrous and the only thing to keep her hands at her side was to tuck a strand of hair back behind her ear. Throughout the entire time she was with him, she seemed to do that. Simple things that might indeed keep her from reaching out to him.

"To be honest with you Erik, I haven't the slightest clue as to what to say to you or the words to use to make you feel better. I have never been in a situation where I've had to think for myself and live by my rules. But I can tell you this, I do have the arms to wrap you up in and hold, I have the ears to listen to whatever you have to say, and I have a heart; a heart that's aching to see you smile again. Please Erik, for me? I can't stand to see you so hurt and broken all because you believe you are unfit for my love. You were made just for my heart to love and you do not get to choose who or how I love. I don't care if you don't feel worthy. All that matters is this moment. Us, together. Living our lives in one another's presence without doubt or feelings of unworthiness. I want you. That should prove to you that this feeling you're having is irrelevant. Please, just smile and enjoy this moment Erik. Just be with me without doubt. No amount of ugliness can ever bring shame to me, not when I have the man that has always destined to be mine by my side. You are man that inspired my voice and has inspired me to, well, just be me. We complete each other."

"I don't need you to complete me, Christine." He snapped. "I only need you to accept me completely."

She knew that he didn't snap at her with fierceness but with longing. He longed to show her want he wants and nothing thrilled her more! Christine wanted to be taught how to love Erik, but not only by his standards. A smile formed on Christine's face and Erik knew that she loved him. His hand slowly reached out to her.

Christine watched as the hand he brought towards her was trembling. That was certainly not like Erik, not when ever movement he made was with grace and beauty. Now, he seemed like a frightened child, not daring to cross a line. Her smiled widened as she sat down on the side of the bed. Once on the bed she allowed him to bring his trembling hand to her face and cup her cheek.

When they touched, Christine didn't shudder at all with disgust like Erik thought she would. She actually brought her hand up to capture his hand and press harder into her face. Then she closed her eyes and squeezed his hand harder. Even though it certainly cannot be love in that small simple gesture, and he thought to ignore it at first; but then again she has never looked at him that way before. A smile formed on his lips as he spoke with confidence and question, "This must be a dream because I am looking at the most beautiful angel I have ever laid eyes upon. Oh, Christine, are you really here?"

Christine's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "Of course. I'm here, Erik." She said. Then, she leaned toward him as if to tell him a secret, and whispered, "And you'll be glad to know that I've made my choice."

The only thing Erik could do was to stare into her eyes, dumfounded. This had to have been a dream.. Something that was happening inside of his head, a dream he longed to never awake from. But how can it be a dream if he was feeling pain and happiness at the same time? It must be reality.

His smile widen as he looked into those tear filled eyes. She was crying, and yet, he knew those were tears of joy and relief. She was relieved he was alive and nothing thrilled him more than the the thought of Christine worrying over his well being. Never in his life has another human being cared for him as he knew Christine did. He grinned. "Oh? And what was your choice in the end?"

Christine smiled down at him, and turned her face to kiss his hand. "Well, to cut conversation short, at this very moment I am looking into the eyes of the man I hope to spend the rest of my life with." She paused for a moment and simply stared. Then she said, "And somewhere, deep down, I've always known it was you."

He chuckled. It might have pained him to do so but he didn't care. Erik drew his hand away from her face and mustered up enough strength to sit up against the headboard of the bed. Christine smiled because she loved the man she was staring back at, and Erik's smile brightened because he knew. Then he brought his hands to her face to cup her face, then after only a moment of this did he finally drag her head down towards his. He leaned forward and he set his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. God, to feel her warm and soft beneath his hands proved this was not a dream and she was truly here confessing her love. He felt tears form in his eyes but he didn't care. At this moment all he could think about was the love of his life siting here in his hands. He let go off her face and she pulled away. Erik wiped the tears away and smiled up at Christine.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I've waited a long time for those words, Christine. And to finally hear them has filled me with such happiness." Erik looked at Christine and studied her. She certainly wasn't the young girl he had once known the day before. There was a new found confidence in her, something that startled herself, let alone Erik. He sighed. "Christine, if you truly mean what you say then all of your bridges will be burnt."

Christine's face harden and Erik could have sworn he saw regret. She pondered the idea of leaving her world of light for a world of darkness and desire, and quite frankly she could not think of anywhere else in the world she'd rather be. Christine smiled and all of the regret was gone. "Well then, hand me the matches and I shall burn them myself!"

He chuckled. Erik waited for a moment and watched as every simple gesture she made, made his heart beat 100 times as fast. The way she bit her lip, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and the way her eyes gave away her ever emotion. He grinned and spoke with such softness and desire that he could not believe it was him talking! "Christine, when I looked upon you for the very first time, I thanked God over and over again for introducing me to the most beautiful angel. I love you."

Christine smiled widen, to the point where her cheeks began to hurt, and leaned forward toward his face. Erik held his breath because he thought she was going to kiss him, but was disappointed when she stopped just a few inches away. "And I love you, Erik."

Love.. She had said she loved him. Yes. Christine loved him. He knew it from the very beginning, but to hear her say those three words out loud changed everything. Erik felt pain shoot through his body and he closed his eyes for a moment. He will not let this pain take over. Erik knew that no man was able to handle this much pain but he was use to it. He was able to survive just about anything, but this pain was harder to defend against. He could feel himself slipping but how on earth could he leave when his heart was telling him to stay? He must stay. No amount of pain will ever drive him away from Christine. Nothing will keep her from him. But now, he must fight a war that was going on in his body. He won't give up. Not when he finally has something to live for.

Erik released a sigh, slowly allowing the hidden pain in his chest time to disappear for the moment. The pain kept coming, and at moments it almost seemed unbearable, but he had to get through this. Christine was finally his.. Erik then opened his eyes and looked at Christine. He could immediately tell that she was frightened and he felt guilt flow through him. He needed to be her guardian angel, not some weak pathetic man that might just lose his life. He needed to feed her words of comfort even if the outcome may not be so great. Erik must try something. Then, he smirked and noticed her eyes lighten just a little bit. A small victory in a war filled with long battles.

"Christine.. Do you truly think that I will just give up this life with you? For a whole other one without you? I think not. You are my life now, the very reason I am still breathing at this moment, and I will fight to be with you, to have and to hold you until the moment comes when we leave this world together. My very soul lives and breathes only for you to hold it in your beautiful hands. Never has there been a doubt in my mind that you were not to be mine. I want and need you. I love you, Christine, more than you ever know." He looked into her eyes and for once, saw her pure and whole. "My God Christine, you are so beautiful."

His eyes looked upon her with such desire that her cheeks began to burn as tears formed in her eyes. She took one of his hands and pressed it to her lips, and those mere meaningful kisses were memorable moments that will forever be embedded in Erik's memories. How can he live without those? After this moment she will be his. No matter what she or anyone else says. Erik's gaze moved from her eyes to her lips. They looked so soft and small. A kiss.. Maybe it wasn't unwanted, maybe Christine wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss her. Maybe the thought of his misshapen lips upon her perfect ones didn't grant her disgust, but pleasure and longing. Erik took his chance by leaning into a little, all the while keep his gaze on her lips. Then he stopped to look at her eyes for approval.

Christine was watching him the entire time and nearly cried out when he stopped. Her cheeks burned, as her innocence was begging her to turn and run. But she is not about to become the little foolish girl who never spoke her mind. Now is the time to stand up and tell Erik her feelings. Christine smiled and giggled. "Erik, you can kiss me."

He let out a sigh of relief as he pushed his lips up to hers in a fierce motion that nearly knocked the wind out of Christine.

A kiss! Something Christine has longed for since the moment she knew she loved him! This was true bliss and the instant his lips met hers, her eyes closed and she felt desire and joy flow through her. She never kissed Raoul with this kind of passion. Of course he has kissed her before but his kisses were simple and empty. Erik's were filled with desire, love, and warmth and when she kissed him, her whole world rose up into flames that would eventually consume her forever. Erik was like fire, ice, and rage. He was the complete opposite of Raoul, but Erik was everything Christine loved. Raoul, might have felt safe to be with, but Erik was absolutely indispensable for Christine to ever truly be happy. At this very point in time, Christine knew she had chosen the right man to spend the rest of her life with. So, Christine kissed those misshapen lips as if they were always meant to be hers. She slipped her hands up and grabbed his face. Christine pressed her lips harder against Erik's and kissed him with such force, but also with tenderness and love, that nearly astounded Erik.

Erik could not stop kissing her. How on earth could he ever think about leaving this blissful moment for a lifetime of darkness? This meant fighting a battle that might already be lost. He could feel himself slipping but he knew that he could make it. When he was beaten by humanity, and most of the time it left him begging for death and basically he was put on the verge of giving in, but in reality Erik had a strong heart and he knew that giving up would prove only weakness. He never once has had something to live for, well expect for music, but now it was love and he most certainly will not just let it slip out of his grasp so easily. He kissed her and hoped she would kiss him back, and when she finally did kiss him with just as much passion as he did, did he moan and allowed his desire to take control.

Erik slowly parted her lips with his tongue and entered her mouth, tasting her at every moment. He feared she would get scared, but it was her who said she wanted this, his desire. There was no backing out now, now that he has finally tasted her. As his tongue made its way through her lips, it explored her mouth and taking in every little detail. Tasting her as though she were a rare delicacy. Erik felt her smiled against his kiss and shivered with longing, which then encouraged him even more.

Christine knew nothing about this feeling but, something deep inside her longed for her to take action and find out what these desirous feeling can do. She longed for it to take control and to never allow release from it until she granted Erik complete and utter ecstasy. How on earth can society dubb these feelings a sin when they felt so good to endure? Maybe it was sin because it made her senses weak, and made her forget the world and of her actions. But Christine was not a girl who followed the rules anymore. From now on, she only followed what her heart told her and it told her that this was worth it.

Erik moaned as he kissed her harder until finally he drew away gasping for air. Christine smiled and giggled.

"My god Christine, you're going to be the death of me if you keep kissing me like that!" He grinned as he chuckled.

Then Erik's smile faded as he caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He must have been too much involved with Christine to even realize the small Meg Giry standing in the corner near the door with wide eyes and a dropped jaw, she almost looked frightened by what was taking place in front of her. His eyes travled to the object in her hand and noticed it was his mask.

Christine noticed Erik's gaze and looked over her shoulder. She saw Meg standing there with a shocked expression and Erik's mask in her hands. Christine stood up and walked towards Meg slowly. She held out her hand.

"Meg, give me the mask." Christine stared at Meg as Meg watched Erik with shock.

"Christine, do you even realize who you just kissed?" Meg never looked away from Erik as she spoke directly to Christine. But Erik's gaze was solely on Christine, watching her every moment with adoration and amazement. She was becoming so strong..

"Of course I do, Meg, don't be silly."

"You must have mustered a lot of courage to do that Christine. To announce that you love the Opera Ghost." Christine sighed. Meg turned her head towards her and smiled. "You know, courage in women is often mistaken for insanity."

Christine smiled at her friend, "Well then insane I shall be! But Meg, please understand that I love him. I have always loved him. And I don't care about his past or the things he's done. All I care about is his present and his future; and quite honestly I can't see a future without him." Christine turned her gaze back to Erik.

Meg watched her friend with such amazement that she nearly forgot that the Opera Ghost was even there. Never in Meg's life has she seen Christine so strong and so sure of herself. Christine has always been a girl to be pushed around by La Carlotta and others but now, now she looks like a woman in charge. Now, she finally looks as though she has a purpose in life, and for that Meg envies her. She wishes for a love like Erik and Christine's but, Meg knows that someday her prince will come. With that thought, Meg, reluctantly, handed Christine his mask and walked out of the room without another word.

Christine watched Meg leave with a kind of sadness before her gaze turned back on Erik. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Then she walked over to his side and placed the mask in his hand.

"I hope that when we are alone in our own home you will not wear that thing in my presence. I hate its very existence and I want you to wear it only when we are out in public." Christine stated as she sat on his bed, and placed her hand softly on his chest. She could feel the slow rise and fall of his breaths. She leaned her head down and placed her ear over his heart. Erik let out a soft gasp as he felt her small head against his chest. Her head rested where his heart was and he knew that she was listening to his heart.

As if listening to his thoughts, she breathed, "I can feel your heart beating."

Erik put the mask on the other side of the bed. He didn't need that right at the moment because he knew that Christine loves this accursed face just as much as she would have loved a perfect one. To her, this face was beautiful and when he looked at her, he didn't see hatred and disgust. No, he saw love and kindness. Erik carefully placed his hand on her back and slowly rubbed his hand in a circular motion.

"Yes Christine. Feel it. It only beats for you. When I was drowning in the darkness just moments ago, you saved me. Your voice brought me back to life. Its as if you were a breath of fresh air for a drowning man. This heart of mine will beat for you and you alone. My heart is yours to bend to your will. Bruise it, mark it, brand it as yours, Christine, and I can assure you it will remain like for all of entirety. Just like your heart has always been mine."

"Yours," she whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Mine", he breathed.

Christine took in his words. Hers.. His heart was hers. She knew it always has been but to hear those words come out of his mouth was absolutely amazing. And good God, to hear his heart beat! It was as though it were some sort of symphony playing in her ear. A symphony she never wanted to end! She turned her face and kissed the spot where her ear had lain. Erik gasped and held his breath as he felt her lips against his bare chest. He closed his eyes and savored the small, but monumental kiss.

They were so warm and soft against his cold hard skin. He knew she could see all of the damage done to him over the course of his life, but she seemed to not care. Just another factor that made her even more amazingly strong in his eyes. She could see all of the beatings he's taken and all of the pain he was put through, but at this moment he didn't care. Normally he would have felt weak and humiliated by the very sight of her looking at his body bare but now, nothing seemed to thrill him more than to have her lips over every inch of his body. Covering it with kisses that will leave a mark of love and desire, not of pain and violence.

Christine lifted her head, placed her chin on top of his chest and gazed up at Erik. His eyes were closed and he was smiling!

"Oh, Christine," he breathed as his eyes fluttered open and immediately met her gaze. "_Mon amour_, you have given me everything I could have ever hoped to receive. You have made living bearable and also, you have fixed my damage soul. Because of you I have learned to see the light and understand that not all of humanity can be cruel. And I've realized that I truly don't need the world to love me, just you. I need you. You are everything to me. You are the shining star I reached for in my ever hopeless quest for life fulfillment. You are my love, and I for one plan on spending the rest of my days showing you just how much you mean to me and making you happy. I will make you happy, Christine. That I can surely promise. Anything you desire will be yours."

Erik reached up and grabbed Christine's hands and in the process, she sat up on the edge of the bed. "If you will have me, take me as everything I am, I will give up the Opera Ghost. I will become any man you want me to be. I will move heaven and earth for you if it means I get to have you in my arms every night. Christine, I want you here beside me. Forever." He brought her hand up to his lips and pressed a simple kiss to her knuckle. Then, as he released her hands, he noticed she was crying. He gathered her face in his hands and wiped away her tears. Erik starred into those big blue eyes that brought him so much joy and for once, all he could see was love in them. That is all he ever wanted from her, was to love him without boundaries or anyone in their way.

She smiled through those tears and said with confidence and pride, "I am so in love with you, Erik. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you. But, I have to go."

Erik's smile faded. He removed his hands and leaned back against the headboard of the bed. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his face, the same exact spot where his hands were on her face.

Touching Erik's face was a completely new feeling to her. Feeling the scars beneath her fingers, the strange texture and the way they were shaped on his face. Of course now Christine didn't care about his scars, but she was going to have to get use to the unusual feeling of touching them, because they were not only on his face but his whole body as well.

"No, no no Erik. Please, don't misunderstand me, love! I have to go and tell Raoul that I am no longer his fiancee. I need to get him alone and tell him the truth. I will not sit here and have the rest of the world believe I am with Raoul when in reality, I am yours. I love you but, sadly, I really have to go." She leaned in and brought her lips to his.

Erik inhaled sharply as he felt her lips against his once again. This was something that was going to take him awhile to get use to. But even so, it was exhilarating to feel her lips move against his and know that this is what she wants, that she is kissing him of her own free will and not forced upon her like he so wanted to do when he was her angel. She kissed him with such kindness and love that he could have sworn it was still only just a dream! Then the moment it began, she ended it with a smile. Christine looked at Erik and giggled.

"Erik, don't pout like a toddler. I will be yours, _mon amour_. Come for me at the Vicomte's mansion. I shall be there waiting for you."

Erik searched her eyes to find bits of doubt or hesitations but found neither! She truly meant what she said!

One more moment of just gazing into one another's eyes and Christine made a move to leave, but before she could walk away, Erik grabbed her arm and with a quick jerk of his wrist, pulled her down on top of him. The pain that shot through his chest nearly killed him, but the moment he placed his lips on hers the pain slowly began moving to the back of his mind. This time, he kissed her with passion. He kissed her and he was thrilled because slowly, she kissed him back. Her hands were flat palmed against his chest and she pushed her face deeper into his. He slowly slid his tongue between her lips and entered her mouth, tasting her at every motion. He groaned and pushed farther into her mouth as he grabbed her face with both of his hands.

Good god, what on earth was this man doing to her? He was unleashing this flood of emotion within her as Christine felt his tongue in her mouth! Christine slowly placed a hand behind his neck, her fingers gripping his hair, while the other hand stayed on his scared chest. Erik brought one hand from her face to her back and placed his hand inside of her curls, entrapping them in his fingers. They were so soft against his hard fingers and touching them was what he longed to do for so long! His fingers raked through her hair as he pulled her head up, allowing him to move his mouth to her throat and grant kisses along it, down to the collarbone and back. Christine gasp and uttered a low moan as her hand tightened around his neck. She pulled him closer to him just enough to press her chest to his bare one, making him gasp and moan.

Christine just could not stop teasing him! She very well knew that she was playing with fire, and would most likely be burned, but the feeling of desire was too impeccable to resist. She could endure the pain of burns as long as Erik was the one granting them. Christine brought her mouth to his once more and slipped her tongue into his mouth to taste him just as he had done to her. The moment her tongue entered his mouth, her heart quickened. Erik began to tease her just as she had with him, by pressing his hardness against her abdomen, knowing very well that she could feel it through all the layers of her dress. Christine moaned against his mouth and Erik smiled with victory against her kiss.

This feeling built up in Christine just longed to be released. Never, in her life, did she think she would have desirous feelings for a man of Erik's traits, but here she was, kissing him and allowing him to provoke her with just the brush of his manhood against her. All her life she feared this and her innocent always screamed to run in the other direction, but how could she when she enjoyed this feeling far too much?

They ended up falling into this blissful moment until, reluctantly, Erik slowly pulled his tongue out of her mouth and pulled away to look her in the eyes. Christine gave him a questioning look and waited until he replied with a long and heavy sigh.

"I'm just so scared of losing you. That the moment I release you the Vicomte will pull you back into his clutches and keep you away from me. I'm scared that you'll leave me and this, this beautiful moment, will become only a memory inside my head, torturing me because I won't ever be granted the chance to re-live it. Christine, promise me that when I come for you you won't deny me. That you will want me then just as you do now. Scars and all. Just myself and no one else."

Tears began to form but he didn't care. He wanted to show Christine just how much he loved her and how hurt he would be if she ever chose the Vicomte again.

"Christine, if I ever lost you.. It would tear me apart, and since I am the almighty Opera Ghost, I can't let that happen. I refuse to give you up so easily. I will fight. So, from this moment you are now mine. You've always been mine but now, I am enforcing it. I will not let you walk out of my life so easily, not when you have shown me everything life now has to offer." He could feel the tears stream down his face and yet, he has never felt more invincible. All his life he taught himself that tears were a sign of weakness.. Not anymore. Not when he has a beautiful angel in front of him to wipe them away.

She removed her hands from his chest and placed them on either side of his face and wiped the tears away with her thumbs.

"Erik," she breathed. "I love you."

She leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead and, drew away from him. His first impulse was to grab her and push her back down on him once more, but he knew she had to rid herself of that wretched boy first before she could truly be his.

Just before Christine reached the door she stopped and looked at the book on the table. Then she turned her head around to look at Erik. "Oh Erik, would you like your book back? I know it was for me but I would not mind it at all if you kept it."

Erik looked at the book on the table and recalled it. It was Beauty and the Beast, the book he had boughten just before the Vicomte attacked him.

"No," he stated with a shake of his head. "Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back and remember me while we are apart." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Christine picked up the book, gave Erik one last look and rushed out the door. Erik watched her go with sorrow filled eyes until she was completely out of the room.

True love. Erik chuckled. He finally knew what true love truly felt like. It felt like just how it would if he were in a fairytale. But true love now, in his definition, was not about the moments together, the kisses, or how many 'I love you's were spoken were spoken between them. It was about that feeling they gave you. That feeling that made any man believe he was capable to do anything. The feeling that if she was not in your life, that you become nothing but a speck of dust roaming around an empty room. True love was that feeling that gave you hope, longing and desire. And Erik finally found it.

For a few moments, Erik sat there gazing at the door wondering if what had just happened actually occurred, and for the most part it did. After a few more moments of convincing himself did he finally pull on his mask and tried to sit up. Erik winced, as pain was the immediate feeling that came with that struggle and sadly it forced him to lean against the headboard again. Anger swelled up inside and his hands clenched into fists. This was going to be a long night if he expected to get to Christine as soon as possible. He was going to have to work fast and quickly before any of the doctors noticed he was gone.

Then as if it were the most funniest thought ever, Erik chuckled. Why, the doctors probably wouldn't give a second thought to him if he just walked out the front door limping in pain! The thought amused him but then Christine came to mind. He shook his head. No, he has to be strong for her. She needs a man right now, one that will take her away.

Sadly, he can't do that at the moment because of this damn wound in his side! Curse the Vicomte and his childish tactics! Of course the Vicomte had to make the scene public and completely embarrass Erik, but none the less, he did get in quite a few blows in the Vicomte with should have him stuck in this accursed hospital much longer than Erik should be.

He attempted to sit up once more, with much more success than the first try, and looked down at his wound. The blood was visible through the bandages, hinting that the doctors did a pathetic job at treating it. They were probably too worried about the Vicomte to even care about Erik and his needs.

_Damn this face_, he thought to himself.

Erik looked at the clock. It was just a little bit after 10. He sighed. His entire body felt as though it were crushed by a hundred boulders. He knew he could endure the pain but he still silently cursed the Vicomte and the doctors. Erik looked around and noticed, on a tray next to his bed were the tools and the bandages needed to fix his wound. Without another thought he leaned forward, pushing through the pain and grabbed the tray with shaky hands. Erik set the tray down next to him and quickly began to work on dressing his wounds _properly_.

He was knowledgable in many areas and luckily, medicine being one of them. Erik took his time but worked fast because he knew he could not waste anymore precious time that should be spent with Christine. Soon she would be back in his arms and he would feel whole again. Soon, but not yet. Just before he began he sighed and closed his eyes, and sent up a silent prayer. He never did believe in a God but, he had to thank someone for sending him Christine, even if the prayer was sent to no one. Erik missed Christine's presence and touch already, and longed to see her smiling face again. The sooner the wounds were dressed, the sooner he could leave this infernal hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**_CHRISTINE_**

Christine slowly walked out of the room and closed the door. Her hand was kept on the door handle as she thought of the events that just happened. His lips upon her, his hands in her curls, their bodies so close that she could feel the heat coming off of him... Good god, so this is what it feels like to be in love, and to be loved. She sighed and grinned.

"Christine!"

Christine jumped and almost fell if not for the handle of the door to keep her steady. She turned her head towards the end of the hallway and watched as Meg ran up to her.

"Meg?" she asked shockingly, "I thought you left the hospital already?"

Meg shook her head as she said, "No, I never left. I actually went to see the Vicomte," Meg sighed. "Christine, he's asking for you. He knows that you went to see _him_ first, and I promise that I did not tell! I don't like the idea of you being with the _him_ anymore than Raoul does but I would never betray you like that. Not when you seemed so happy with the Oper-" She paused for a moment and smiled at Christine. "I mean Erik."

Meg held her hand out to Christine like she would have done any other time they were together. They always held hands or had their arms link. They were basically inseparable because she and Christine have been friends for a very long time; and to lose that friendship would be unbearable. Meg would stand by Christine's side even if the whole world was against her. And besides, Meg hadn't seen Christine this happy since the first time Erik came into her life. Maybe he did intend to take care of her, but Meg was still a little sketchy about the idea of Christine and Erik together. But, if Christine is happy, then Meg will not stand in her way of continuing this path of true happiness. Meg loves Christine and will basically do anything for her.

Christine grinned and took her friends hand as they turned and strolled down the hallway. They walked in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence. With Meg it was comfortable. Christine needed the silence in order to calm her nerves, and also to develop a plan on what she was going to say to Raoul; but every time she thought of Raoul, Erik would take over and she would feel the anticipation, and the nerves, ease from her mind.

Erik always had a way of doing that to Christine, calming her down when she couldn't do it herself. Even when Erik was nowhere to be found he eased her mind and made her thoughts fill with happy things instead of bad yet-to-come things. Finally, Christine and Meg arrived at the Vicomte's room. There were two men waiting outside of the door but the moment they noticed Christine and Meg, they opened the door and allowed them to enter. Christine stopped, took a deep breath and entered the room she knew would only be filled with heartache and despair. For some strange reason she felt relieved that Meg chose to stand outside and wait. Christine couldn't handle an audience watching her break his heart, even if it was only Meg in there.

The moment Christine entered the room, Raoul's eyes sought her out. He knew she was here and from the look in her eyes he knew she came to tell him something he never thought he would hear.

Christine eyes eased a little as she gazed upon her childhood friend, and a rush of sympathy flowed through her. Sadly, he was in even worse shape then Erik was! Raoul had cuts all along his face, a gash in his right arm, which was wrapped, his leg was also wrapped and sitting on the edge of the bed outside of the blankets; which could mean that he had suffered from a broken bone, also there seemed to be a small wound in his chest because it was bandaged up just as Erik's had been.

The moment she scanned his body, was the moment she truly felt shocked. Christine was shocked because she would have never thought that Raoul could survive all this damage! He was not a built looking man at all! Yes, height was on his side because he was taller than Christine but he was a little pudgy. He wasn't that fat to where he wasn't attractive, because he was attractive; but Raoul was just a little chubby in the face. Like a 'boy who needs his mother for everything' kind of face. He also looked to have no strength in his arms or in his legs. Raoul was basically a weak rich boy, but Christine did know that he knew how to handle a sword. But by the looks of the wounds, it seemed to Christine that Erik had truly won this brawl. So, not only was Raoul injured on the outside, but soon enough in the inside, his heart will be injured as well.

Christine gave Raoul one look and Raoul knew instantly that she wanted to be alone with _just_ him.

"Alright," the Vicomte said. His eyes never let Christine as he stated, "Everyone out. My _fiancee_ wishes to speak to me alone."

Christine never even realized that the room was filled with Raoul's family. There must have been twenty people packed into this room and Christine knew none of them. Being with Erik would eliminate having to meet any annoying relatives. Christine kept the urge to smile inside.

As all of the others left, Christine had moved out of the way and she noticed that _all_ of them gave her dirty glances on the way out. She guessed that they probably knew of her romance with the Opera Ghost.

_Oh well_, she thought._ Let them think what they will._

Once the room was empty Raoul's smile faded and he closed his eyes and sighed. "Christine, I asked for the doctors to bring you to me first. They were not allowed to let you see _Him_ until you first saw and talked to me. I wanted to be the first to tell you truth about what happened."

He said 'him' as if Erik was the most disgusting person to ever live, so by calling Erik 'him' just made Christine even more angrier. "Raoul!" she practically yelled, "I am not a dog. You can't just sit there and tell me what to do and expect me to follow you around. Oh, and I certainly do know the truth, Raoul. You _attacked_ Erik! What were you trying to prove, Raoul? I told you to leave him alone because you will get hurt but you never seem to listen to me. All you think about is yourself and not about what I think or feel." At this point her hands were fisted at her side. "I am in love with him, Raoul." she blurted out, taking no thought to her words, just wanting this pressure off of her shoulders.

Raoul eyed Christine very closely. He simply could not believe that this was the girl was planning on marrying. He loved Christine, but not the Christine that was choosing a monster instead of him. See, thats the thing though, he thought. How _could_ she choose a monster over him? Raoul was perfection and any girl would be lucky to have him, and to have a women like Christine deny him... It would be shameful to himself and to his family name. Christine was beautiful, smart, funny and she was basically perfect for him, expect for that pathetic opera singing. She was indeed an amazing singer, but she could not, _and would not_, be an opera singer if they were to marry.

_Marry_... Raoul pondered the word as he stared at Christine with longing in his eyes. Not the desirous kind of longing, but the longing that felt almost obsessive. Raoul didn't care anymore. He knew the fine line between love and obsession was gone and now he couldn't tell if he truly loved her for her anymore, or if he just didn't want to loose. But, now at this point and time all he wanted was to marry her and _win. _They would have an amazing life together if they were to marry. It was the thought of him loosing that life to a _corpse_ that sparked his fire, his rage, and his determination. He just _could__ not_ let her go so easily. Not when she was everything he _needed_ in life.

"You do not love him," he snapped. "Christine," he said with a stern harsh voice, "He has put some sort of a spell over you, which has made you believe that you love him. Once you and I are together you will see just how absurd it was to even think you belonged with that _monster_." Christine cringed at the word monster and she knew that Raoul noticed it. His eyes softened and his voice became that same gentle tone he used when he knew she was upset. "Christine, I love you and I do not wish to see you get rejected by society because your lack of decency and poor choices."

Who on earth did Raoul think he was? He certainly was not the childhood friend she missed and adored. Now, well now he was just as much of a monster as he claims Erik to be!

"Poor choices? Society?" she stated with a disgusted face. "I don't care what society believes is correct! To the hell with society! If I want to be with Erik because it's what I want and not what you or society wants, then so be it! Who are you to judge the way I live?" At this point she was yelling, but she didn't care who heard her. Let it be known that she choose Erik over Raoul! She didn't care anymore. "I'm not perfect, Raoul, and neither is Erik. No one is perfect, not even you. I _love_ him for him. I've loved him before I even knew you were in Paris! I've loved him since the first moment I heard him and no one, not society or you, can ever make me feel different. _I love him_."

Raoul felt anger burst through him and he basically yelled the next words that came out of his mouth.

"Stop it!" Christine jumped a good few feet as he yelled at her unexpectedly. "Christine, just stop it! Are you even listening to yourself? This _man_ is a murder and a monster. He kills for pleasure and hurts everyone around him! Why can't you see that? I am not doing this simply for my sake! I am doing it for you! Because I love you," he sighed and turned his head the other way to look out the window. "I will not have you go about and ruin all that we have built for us. We have a future, Christine, one that will make us both happy! Why can't you just give up on him and love me?"

"No, never," she said as she shook her head. "I will never do such a thing to Erik. Not when I truly love him." And with that said, Christine turned around and began to walk towards the door.

Raoul stared at the window and watched the as people went on with their pathetic happy lives, not even realizing that hiss heart was breaking and soon enough, he would break his loves heart as well. He continued to stare for only a moment, then spoke with anger and frustration. "You know what, fine," he spat. "Since you fancy sinners and monsters so much, then I guess that's a role I'm going to have begin playing in order to win your approval."

Christine stopped dead in her tracks and turned around so fast it should have given her a headache, but was too angry to feel it. "What on earth are you talking about, Raoul?" she asked with a tone that was laced with anger and confusion.

Raoul turned his face back towards her and grinned. He actually grinned!

"I am a very rich man, Christine, and I work within the law as you probably already know." Raoul's smile faded and then his face became very stern and coarse looking. Christine was appalled and outraged by how much of a jerk Raoul is being. Why can't he just leave Erik and her alone?

"So," he continued, "If you leave with him then I will have the police search every part of France for you, and when they find you, they will kill him and drag you back to me. Now, _you_ have a choice to make my darling; you can either stay with me and I will leave your precious Ghost alone, or you can leave with him, get caught by the police, and watch as they kill him right in front of you. I am tired of playing games, Christine. You will be my wife and you will obey me. I will not tolerate being made the laughing stock of France because you can't follow a simple path laid out in front of you."

Christine's jaw dropped and tears began to form. She never thought that Raoul, the boy she grew up with, was capable of making such ultimatums. Christine never thought of Raoul as a monster or even dangerous but now, everything has changed.

"You claim that Erik is the monster, but it is you who is the monster!" she spat back at him.

Raoul sat up and cringed with pain, but the pain the pain was bearable, allowing Christine to walk away with the true monster here was _absolutely unacceptable_.

"Christine, how can I be the monster when I am only doing what he would have done if the positions were switched?" he asked in a kinder, almost pathetic tone.

"No," she shook her head. "You're wrong. Erik would have never done this to me. If I truly loved you and not him then he would have allowed me to be happy with the person that I loved. But since you don't plan on being the boy I once knew, then this clearly proves Erik is not the monster here."

"You little hypocrite!" he yelled. "Am I not the right "sinner" for you? Do I have to kill people in order to win your heart?" Raoul shook his head as he kept eye contact with Christine. "No. I won't allow my soul to be filled with such sins, but I refuse to lose to a pathetic breathing corpse either. Christine, when this is all over with you will be mine one way or another. There is no more room for discussion, case closed, end of story."

He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, but only a moment. Once his eyes were open again, he found Christine's gaze on him and it startled him to noticed that it was filled with rage! He knew that she was angry at him, that was quite obvious, but he didn't expect hatred to be in her stare as well.

Christine has never fought so hard for something in her life. She has never had to fight for anything. But standing here, trying to be strong, was probably one of the hardest things she has ever done. She just couldn't fight anymore. She wanted to collapse on the floor and sob, and for a moment there she thought her knees would give away from all of this pressure and she really would collapse! Christine was so tired and all she wanted was for Erik to hold her and tell her that everything will be alright.

Raoul stared at her a little while longer and then stated with a gentle questioning voice, "When will you stop chasing the things that are so terribly wrong for you, and give the right things a chance to catch you? Sweetheart, let me catch you and hold you. Let me be your shelter and a place to store your heart in. I won't hurt you or leave you. I just want was is best for you, for us. Is that such a bad offense?" He released a sigh that seemed to be suffocating him the entire time they argued. "Maybe I _should_ start pretending like nothing ever happened between us, I mean since it was so easy for you to forget all of the outings, the picincs, the laughs we've shared! For god's sake Christine we were going to get married!" He paused for a moment, and before Christine could speak he was speaking again, only this time he was angry. "No, I refuse to forget. We _will _get married. Nothing will stand in my way from getting what I want."

Christine was absolutely speechless. This is certainly not how things were suppose to go. How could she risk Erik's life just for the chance to love him? His life was more important to her alive than her actually being in it was. But when the time comes, how will she choose? How could she looked into those mix-matched stare and tell him that she chose Raoul instead? But, no matter how hard it will be she will have to choose the right choice. Erik might not see it like that but Christine does. Christine certainly doesn't want Raoul to win but then again she wants Erik to be alive. What answer can she give to make the right choice for the both of them?

"Christine," he said softly as she glanced back at him. Christine didn't even noticed she looked away from him. God, she must look like a pathetic little girl with tears in her eyes and how she looked away from him. "Now that your choices are laid out in front of you, you have time to choose. Go back to the mansion and I will meet you there in three weeks. That is the estimated time I will be healed enough to walk and, most likely, so will that monster. Once I am in the safety of my home, you will choose... But I am warning you, Christine, to choose wisely."

He studied her for a moment and waved his hand at the door. "Go. But, remember Christine, when the three weeks are up I will come for you either way, if you're willing or not; I will have you." More tears began to fill her eyes as turned away and started to walk towards the door. "So, now that that is settled," he called to her, "what are you prepared to do?"

Christine put her hand on the door, stopped and turned to look at the man that has corrupted her beloved childhood friend. "I must do what my conscience tells me to do," she said with a stern look.

He returned that look before turning his head to look out the window. "So must I."

Good god, to know that she left his room with such hatred in her eyes, and know it was for him, was something Raoul was going to have to learn to get use to if he made her come with him. But, if she chose that monster, she will burn in hell. God have mercy on her soul. God have mercy on _his_ soul. But, she will be his no matter the cost. Christine will not choose that murderous sinner when she could have him. Raoul will not allow her to leave his life for good, not when he knows they were meant to be together.

Christine gave Raoul one finally look and rushed out the door. She raced down the hallways, past Erik's room, and into the lobby. Christine couldn't stand seeing Erik at this point, not when she had tears streaming down her face and how she now has his life in her hands. Once she arrived at the lobby there was a man waiting for her. But, before she made it to the door someone yelled her name.

"Christine! Wait!"

Christine stopped in her tracks and turned to look at her dearest friend. Meg came running up to her with frantic eyes searching Christine's face. "Christine, are you alright? I heard yelling and I heard everything, and oh God, I heard what the Vicomte plans to do! You certainly can't let him just take you away from Erik like that! I mean you two seem so happy together and I would hate to see your happiness wasted all for Raoul's wants."

Christine could say nothing at this point. Her mind was reeling with answers for Meg, but none came out. It was as if her entire soul left her body and now she was just an empty shell with questions without answers filling in her mind. Her eyes drifted towards her feet as she began to feel the pain of the events weigh down on her just as they had while she was in the room.

"Christine?" Meg asked questionably, then stated, "I feel so sorry for you."

Christine's eyes shot up to look at Meg. "Don't feel sorry for me, Meg." Christine stood tall and raised her shoulders slightly to show her friend that she was not weak. "I certainly am not. I know what real love is and there aren't many who can say that and allow it to be the truth. I have loved another with my whole heart and I don't regret it one bit. So, I guess you could say I am one of the lucky ones." She sighed as she stared into Meg's eyes. "Besides, the hard part is still yet to come. I have to tell Erik when he comes for me. I have to tell him I cannot run away with him. I will save him, Meg. I will not allow Raoul to hurt him, and if that means marrying Raoul then so be it. I know deep down who my heart truly belongs to, and eventually, so will Raoul."

Meg stared at Christine in disbelief, but also with adoration. Christine never truly realizes how strong she truly is. If it were Meg's situation she would have ran, but then again Meg believed no one would look at her the way men looked at Christine. Meg sighed and her eyes filled with tears. "Oh, Christine! I wish there were something I could to help! I hate how the Vicomte is doing this to you." There was a pause as Meg's mind began to work and then she jumped with joy and startled Christine, who was watching Meg closely. "I know! I could shove you in my bath chamber and keep you there! Erik could come and visit you anytime he wanted and you both will win! And when the Vicomte tries to come for you I will fight him off! I am a ballerina and we ballerina's know how to punch and throw fists. I could throw a fit and maybe I could scare him off." Meg smiled as her friend as Christine busted into a fit of giggles.

Meg stepped forward and took Christine's hand in her own. "Christine," she said with a tone that hushed Christine and made her pay attention to Meg. "Stand strong. Don't get me wrong, you are _very_ strong, but, be strong enough to make the decision you feel is right. Sometimes you have to do what's best for you and your life, and not what's best for everybody else. Follow what you believe is right, Christine. Please, just be strong because you never know when being strong is the only thing that will be there for you when all others fail." And with that Meg gave Christine a hug and rushed out the of the hospital without a single glance back at Christine.

_Meg is right_, Christine thought._ I shouldn't let Raoul push me around like I am a child. I have made my choice and I will stick it no matter the consequences_.

* * *

The moment Christine entered the carriage, she decided to start living the life she could imagine herself living. The only thing that stood in her way of fulfillment towards that life was Raoul. Christine sighed. She wanted him gone, no matter the odds or the way it was done. She loved Raoul, but the Raoul she knew and admired was not here anymore. Instead, a man filled with spite and jealousy stood in his place, a man that wanted to take her imagined life away and burn it to hell. For all that Christine is, she just simply can not let that happen. Something had to be done to get Raoul to disappear from her life completely.

She needed to become strong as Meg had stated, and most of the time being strong is standing up to those who stand in your way. Christine walked by Erik's room without informing him of tonights events because she knew either way he would come for her, and she wanted nothing more than for her Erik to take her away in his arms and into a world of happiness and love.

What was Erik doing right now? Was he worried about her? Did he think that she didn't love him and just left him? Oh God.

Millions of thoughts raced through her mind as she thought of her love and the choices she would have to make when the time comes.

"Please," she begged silently to an empty carriage. "Please, God, just watch over Erik. Give him the strength to get better and come for me. I love him so much God, and if I loose him, it will not only break me but him as well. Please, who is he is already enough for me and my heart."

Silent tears streamed down her face as she ended her little prayer and was placed back into the real, frightening world.

Once they pulled up to the Vicomte Mansion, Christine wiped her face with frantic hands and the moment she was released from her carriage she raced up to her room and slammed the door shut. Christine flung herself on the bed and cried her heart out, having no clue what to do or say anymore. She wasn't strong enough for this and all she wanted was for Erik to be here and tell her what to do! God, how pathetic did that sound? She was so ashamed of how much she was a child. Christine hated herself for relying on Erik so much but, reluctantly, she did have a choice to make. Erik or Raoul... Erik... If he was already chosen in her heart _and_ mind, then why did she continue to doubt herself?

Soon he would come for her and the moment he does, that is when their life together will began, but would it be the right thing to do when Christine could be putting his life at risk? She didn't know. Erik would know what to do and all Christine could do was to sit down and wait until her love came for her. Love... God, how could she love Erik? Of course she loved him, but not even a week ago did she think of him as monster just as Raoul had stated earlier; and now she was actually in love with him. Now, all of his sins, his past, and his rage all seemed to blur away when she thought of the days she had spent with him. The days she actually saw Erik for Erik. Now, every time she thought of Erik, her stomach would knot up and she longed to be in his arms just has she had been when they were in the hospital together. God, she truly did love him! But in order to be in his arms, she must wait.

Wait? She wiped her eyes and sat up on the bed. God, how she loathed waiting. Waiting around for something to happen never really suited Christine very well, so she decided to venture to the library. Basically to find something to occupy her thoughts with. Before she even made it to the door of the her room a thought popped into her head. Erik was wounded. It wasn't just some bruise that he could shake off. It wasn't going to take Erik a few hours to get to Christine, it was going to take _days_. He needed to gather his strength and that just can't be done in a few hours.

Christine sighed and decided to stay in her bed chamber. The room was so luxurious and rich. There were all sorts of dark colors raging from maroon to a dark indago. The curtains that covered the balcony door were maroon with gold swirls, the bed was a dark blue that reminded her of Erik's blanket covering her bed back in the catacombs, the floor had a golden yellow tint to it, and the walls were dark purple that had white flowers all around the walls. To Christine, it was sort of odd since nothing seemed to match unlike Erik's room that was made just for Christine. The colors he choose were just the kind of colors she loved, which included pinks, yellows and light greens. She loved all of those colors and the fact that Erik knew those small details about her made her love him even more.

She sighed and walked towards the bed. Christine threw herself on top of the bed and began to sob again. She sobbed and sobbed until finally she fell asleep. No maid came to awake her to change her out of her clothes, so when Christine awoke it was only because of the sun shining through the window.

Her eyes fluttered open and she winced from the bright light coming from her window. Morning... Christine hadn't even realized she fell asleep. She slowly sat up on the egde of the bed and glanced around. No Erik. Christine could feel tears form in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away.

No. She needed to be _strong_. But God, being strong was so difficult for someone who has never had the chance to be strong; but being strong is the only thing that Christine has left, other than Erik, and as Meg had stated, she had to use it. Christine just had to stay strong so that in the end, it was worth it. So that in the end, she and Erik can end up together with the life they both knew they deserved.

Christine missed Erik so terribly much. She missed his presence always being there with her, always watching and protecting her. Christine, in some ways, was paralyzed with love, unable to move on without him. Unable to let Erik go and just be with Raoul. Even though she knew the right thing to do was to stay with Raoul, she would never be able to do it. Christine would never be able to move on with Raoul knowing that Erik loves her, and knowing that they actually have a chance.

Raoul can lay out ultimatums and threats, but no matter the circumstances, Christine won't let Erik go. Erik was a smart man and he will figure them some way out of this. Christine jumped off the bed and began to change into one of the fancy new gowns that filled her wardrobe.

She needed to occupy herself with things. Maybe she should go to the library and read. Christine loved to read. When her father was alive, she would read to him all the time, any book she wanted to read he would allow her to read to him.

Christine dressed quickly and glanced at the clock. Her smile faded. It was one o'clock in the afternoon. She had practically slept the day away. No wonder why Christine felt like she could do anything! She felt energized and anxious. She wanted to see Erik, but the only way for her to see him was to wait until he came.

Christine opened the door and glanced around. No servants or maids were wondering the halls. Not one soul seemed to be alive in this house expect for herself. She knew her way around the mansion so finding her way to the library wasn't that difficult. She can remember the moment when Raoul showed her around his home, basically the time when he first began to "court" her. Christine didn't really pay attention because during the entire tour her mind was solely on Erik. Erik never really left her mind, but when Raoul showed her the library her mind snapped back to reality and she focused on where she was and how to find the library again if needed.

The big brown double doors were heavy but when Christine finally managed to pry them open, she let out a gasp. She was never able to go into the library so when her eyes scanned the room, it astounded her. The library was huge! Bookshelves were all along 3 walls and the wall closest to Christine was a big bay window with a seat in it. The bookshelves reached all the way up to the ceiling and had ladders to access the ones at the top. There was a big maroon lounge chair in the middle of the room with a small table next to it. On the table there was a lamp. Christine guessed that maybe, Raoul liked to read as well.

Erik loved to read... Christine can remember every time he read when he was around her. It was quite normal for Erik to be reading something because he had a book practically everywhere he went! And when they would sit in his den, just the two of them, they would read together. But, Christine knew that when Erik sat in his chair and she would sit on his couch, he'd only be pretending to read because he was truly staring at her. Christine knew this because she has caught him multiple times staring at her while she read.

All the time he stared at her, as if she were a goddess and he were a simple peasant on the street. Erik always had someway to make Christine feel beautiful all the time even when she didn't even dress up or do her hair. Each time he saw her he would gaze upon her with that longing stare and that would make Christine feel infinite. But at that time, since she was his pupil and he the teacher, the gaze he granted her would only last for a second; then he would turn into her mean and coarse teacher and sadly when Erik became her teacher he would change personality's.

He would become a teacher that would still stare at her with desire while she sang, but there was also longing in his eyes for her to excel. To exceed any expectations anyone had of her including himself, but no matter how great their lesson went, he would always say that there was _always_ something to improve, that there are more ways to make her voice even greater. Never was he satisfied. But sometimes, Christine would gaze into Erik's eyes and she would see his adoration and actually see him impressed by her voice. When this gaze was occasionally granted to her, her spirits would be lifted so high that she felt like she could have flown around the room.

Christine loved it when he gazed upon her in that way because it makes her feel like she has been doing everything right and that he truly does believe that she can be the best. Even though he wears a mask and it may be hard to figure out his emotions, Christine is learning and soon enough, she won't have to figure out what he is feeling because the mask will be removed; and all of his emotions will be put on display. That was certainly something to look forward to. To watch as his face would light up with emotion, to be able to gaze upon his face without disgust or hesitation. Most of the time she was able to understand his facial responses to her, and sometimes she could tell exactly what he was feeling, but with that infernal mask on he was able to hide it well. A lot of the time, during her lessons was when his true emotions for her came out. Sometimes, she would catch him closing his eyes while she sang, as if he were savoring the very sound of her voice.

_Erik_...

She gazed around the library admiring all of the books as her thoughts brought her back to reality. Then she smiled and laughed! Not just some little giggle, but she laughed her enormous laugh, that she knew was inappropriate for a woman to do, and was actually happy for a moment. So many books! Christine didn't even know where to start! All of these books, all these choices. Titles and stories raced through her mind as she walked towards the bookshelf on the back wall. Her hand reached out and touched the spines of the books as she walked along the side of the bookshelf. So many choices...

Christine grabbed a book at random and went over to the seat beneath the bay window. She ended up picking an adventurous story about a pirate who captures a woman. The women hated being on the ship but the more she began to hear his story and why he was the way he was she began to understand. He began teaching her how to be a pirate and she started teaching him how to be a proper gentlemen, all the while falling in love with each other. This reminded her of Erik and hers relationship and it broke her heart even more as thoughts of Erik filled her mind.

The seat under the window was long and wide enough for her to actually lay down and stretch out comfortably, and read. She read and read until finally, it was time for dinner. Christine only knew this because one of the lady's maids and, who looked to be the butler of the house, came in with a tray of food.

"Mademoiselle?" the butler asked.

Christine looked up from her book. "Hmm? Oh! Yes?"

"We have made you something to eat. I do apologize for not having any of the maids come to check on you or wake you up at the right times. We all have been very busy with the house chores and getting the house ready for the homecoming of the Vicomte." The butler bowed and gestured towards the lady's maid with the tray. "Rebecca here will take care of anything you need. Anything at all. She will be only a call away, I can assure."

Rebecca smiled at Christine. Christine shot her a smile back and glanced back at the butler.

"Thank you. I was actually just about to come down and ask for something to eat. If you don't mind I would like to eat in here until the Vicomte comes back. I find it peacefully nice in the library," Christine said as she gazed around the room.

"Indeed," the butler answered, never taking his eyes off of Christine. "It is a convient place to gather your thoughts or simply just relax in. We shall arranged for a table to be brought up at once so you may eat in here until the Vicomte arrives." And with that the butler nodded and left.

Rebecca smiled at Christine and brought the tray of food over to her. Rebecca placed the tray on the seat and curtsied. "Here you are, ma lady. Now, would you like anything else? A blanket? Or an extra pillow?"

Christine shook her head. "No thank you, Rebecca. This is fine. I would like to be left alone though. I am truly into this book and I can not stop reading it."

Christine smiled at the girl and began to pick at the food on the plate. Rebecca stood there for a moment then left the room as quietly as she had came in with the butler. Christine ate and read at the same time, but sadly, no amount of books or food could help with her anxiousness. She longed for Erik to be back and to take her away. She wanted to begin her new life already but for some reason she knew that they wouldn't be able to start their life together easily. Christine knew that Raoul would stand in her way to get to Erik but no matter how persistant he is, Raoul will never be able to take Christine away from Erik. She would always find a way back to him, or he would find a way to her.

Hours had gone by and Christine yawned stood up. Her arms and legs were stiff from lying down all day. She stretched and folded the top left corner of the page down to mark her spot in the book. Christine left the book on the bench and left the library. Silently, without making any sound she quietly made her way back to her room where she found Rebecca waiting for her.

"Good evening, ma lady. May I help you dress for bed?"

Christine only nodded. When she stood in front of her, she began to strip Christine of her clothes and helped her get into her nightgown. Rebecca chose a white one with lace at the top. Then after Christine was dressed Rebecca bid her a goodnight and left. Christine stood there in the middle of the room looking into the mirror on the vanity, not saying one word. Just staring off into her own reflection, hoping, dreaming that soon her love will be here.

Tears began to form as she thought of what Erik was doing. She allowed the tears to stream down her face since no one was in the room with her. After a few moments of watching herself cry did she finally crawl into her bed and fell into a dream with Erik by her side.

The next couple of days seemed to pass just like the first day she arrived at Raoul's home and she was getting scared. Where on earth was Erik? Christine began to panic because the last time she asked herself that question Erik was wounded and in hospital!

_Erik will be here_, she assured herself.

As a week went by she began to loose hope. Hope, not just for Erik, but for a life away from all of this. Christine could not stand maids waiting on her every need or being called onto to visit with Raoul's aunt. Four times she has been called on and each time she has denied it. Christine wanted nothing to do with Raoul's family because she would not be apart of it.

Everyday that passed seemed like a blur without Erik. Nothing seemed to make sense. There wasn't any passion, music, or love in this house. Nothing to help Christine cope with any of this, this trama inside her head. Nothing to take her mind off of Erik or even her ultimatum. Christine couldn't grasp any of the books she had read because her mind was still solely on Erik. Nothing seemed to help. Christine never went out, afraid Erik might show up while she was gone, she wasn't allowed to cook, and she certainly wasn't allowed to clean anything. So, the only thing left that remained to do was to read, but still that unsuccessful. Christine was pretty sure she was going mad because every minute a new scenario would pop into her head about Erik, and for a second she actually would believe them. Then when reality set in, she would whisk that outrageous scenario away and another would just come inside like it was a visitor. Like it was welcomed inside her never ending thoughts of torture.

Christine tried to go to the music room to allow music to take over once again, but the main factor of music that she truly enjoyed was Erik bringing it out of her. Bringing it out of her soul. Somehow he always seemed to bring this, this energy out of her, this raw passion for music and her soul would take flight. Truly, every moment spent with Erik, during her lessons, dinners, or even his constant gaze over her, even when she could not see him, made her feel safe and loved. But, music was the one thing she hoped to keep with her if all else seemed to fail. Sadly, Christine knew that without Erik, hoping for music was a lost cause.

Christine was lying under the bay window on the soft bench one afternoon, a week and a half after the accident. She had actually picked out a good book this time and was actually paying attention to what was happening. She hadn't thought of Erik since the beginning of the book, which was a relief to her poor tortured mind, but also sort of startled her when she took a break an hour and a half ago.

But, while in the middle of the fifth chapter, the door then opened with a soft creak, and someone slipped inside. Someone was watching her. After a few moments of that someone just standing there did she finally get the feeling that there was actually someone watching her. Then, and only then, did she look up from her book and allowed a gasp to be released from her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**ERIK**_

Christine...

Her name seemed to be the only logical thing that kept Erik's mind from going insane. This has been the longest week and a half of entire his life and he could not wait for the torture to end! To be able to hold her small little body in his arms and feel whole again.

Recovering from that wound took longer than Erik had predicted. Those infernal doctors kept checking on him and demanded to clean his wounds themselves, but Erik was not a fool. These doctors have never cared about his well-being so why on earth would they want to help him? Erik refused their help and mended his own wounds, creating anger and frustration between the doctors and himself.

Erik certainly did not care what the doctors thought and he wish he could just snap their little necks and be done with their annoyance all together, but every time those thoughts came into his head, Christine, his angel of music, his love, penetrated his mind and casted those thoughts away. She not only made him choose the path of light, but she was also turning him into a better person. Christine made him _want_ to be more, to live larger and better and not as a cruel cold monster anymore.

Christine was the only good thing that ever happened to Erik and if he ever lost her, it would be devastating. So, the moment he was healed, not completely healed but enough for Erik to move with only a small ache, was the moment he left the hospital, and the accident behind, and went into the world to find his love.

As Erik ventured out into the city he kept in mind that he must keep to the shadows at all costs, but keeping to the shadows was difficult when this injury made it impossible for him to walk fast and stand straight when necessary. Erik huffed annoyingly as he walked out of the front door to the hospital. The Vicomte's mansion was on the other side of the city! It was going to take him hours to get to her! With another huff of frustration he picked up his pace and eventually he pasted a little bakery. The aroma coming from the bakery sent his hunger flaring in his stomach.

Without even a thought to his actions, Erik grabbed a roll while a baker was carrying a tray, without being spotted, and ate it in one bite. Erik scanned the streets and continued on his journey. His journey to his love. His Christine. The women who would make him happy and actually inspire a happy ending in his never ending tortuous life of self-loathing and darkness. God, how he missed her.

Erik managed to keep himself hidden very well despite the fact that he barely had any of his usual gracefulness from this infernal wound still healing on his side. He could feel it throbbing with pain but kept forward with only the thought of Christine to fuel him further.

The Vicomte's mansion finally made its way into Erik's line of sight and he was quite surprised how the mansion lacked security. Erik just walked through the front door without even being spotted! The moment he stepped through the doors he could feel her presence. Somehow, he was always able to feel her when they were near one another. It seemed to be just another thing that proved they were meant to be together.

Erik rushed through the lobby and raced up the stairs. He had no idea where he was going but somehow, he legs knew. It was as if his heart had taken control and followed the very sense of her presence in the house. When he raced the long hallway at the top of the stairs, there was a fork in the hallways. Left or right... Christine, or a chance of being caught. Intuition told him right but he was a bit skeptical. After a moment of standing there, weighing his options, Erik heard a noise coming from the left side.

Erik leaned around the corner to get a better view and noticed a door cracked at the end of the hallway. The big double doors were huge, and looked difficult to open. The door on the left was cracked and Erik noticed light shining through it. It must be almost dark because that light wasn't sunshine, it was firelight. Erik scanned his surroundings, making sure no one was around, and slowly made his way down the hall. He needed to make sure that no one knew of his presence and that no one accidentally came out and saw him. But as Erik made his way down the hallway, he noticed something strange. From the moment Erik stepped foot in the Vicomte's home he saw not one sign of anyone here.

_This seems very strange_, he thought to himself, _but I must find Christine. She has to be here._

Erik's heart raced as he crept closer and closer to the door. What if Christine wasn't in there? What if the Vicomte himself were in there? Or worse, what if they were in there together? All of these scenarios were making their way through Erik's head as he approached the door. Erik held in his breathe as he peeked inside. To his relief, Christine was there, alone. She was lying on the bay window seat with a book in her hands.

God, had he really spent so much time away from her that when his eyes sought her out, his jaw nearly dropped and it felt as if it were the very first time he ever laid eyes on her, again. She was so beautiful. Even though Erik couldn't see her face fully, he knew it was her. She was lying on the seat with her back up and her legs in the air. She seemed to have been awfully entranced with the book she was reading because she didn't even seem to notice he was there. Since she hadn't noticed him, Erik took this moment to lean against the doorframe, cross his arms over his chest and just marvel over her existence.

His eyes traced over her every curve, the soft look of her face, and her hands. The hands that could cause him to forget everything with just one touch. His gaze moved all across her as if it were it were his hands instead, actually stroking her. God, the feelings this women stirred in him were almost unbearable! Soon they would take over his every thought and movement! Erik wanted to go to her, to break this ridiculous silence and claim her as his but watching her read, looking so calm and peaceful brought him a sense of joy. He loved to watch her read, but most of all he just loved watching her in general. Every movement she made, he returned with a gaze that was filled with adoration and love.

Standing there, watching the love of his life, actually made Erik realize that this... This future they want together, could actually happen. Nothing is stopping him from disrupting her reading and taking her in his arms. The thought of doing such a thing, thrilled Erik to no end and actually caused him to shift in his stance a little bit, and when he did that, Christine jerked her head up and her wide eyes shoot straight toward him. She let out a gasp and nearly fell off the bay window when she tried to sit up. Once she was able to steady herself, she sat up, jumped off the seat and started to run towards Erik.

Erik ran to catch her in his arms, and the moment Erik caught her, one of his hands grabbed her face and his lips met her lips with a passion that nearly knocked the wind out of, not only Christine but out of Erik as well! Christine could not believe that after all this time, the moment he kissed her lips, it felt as if they had never been separated.

Erik's hands moved to her waist as he pulled her closer into him, wanting to feel her against him, and as he brought her closer to him Christine giggled against his kiss and brought her hands to his neck and pulled him closer to her as well. Normally, Christine would have been terrified of the desire that Erik brought out of her, but living without it for quite some time changed everything. Now, now she was embracing it head on and with just as much passion as Erik has.

Desire felt as if it were a flame to Christine, burning and burning until one day, it just bursted into a fire that raged in her heart, wanting more and more. Soon enough this fire would not be controllable and the only way she could stop the burning is if she gave in. If Christine would just let desire take its course and let it completely devour her.

No words were spoken between them for a while. Just kisses and the tugging of one another, attempting pull them closer together. Soon enough though, the kissing died down, and the moment Erik finally pulled away, Christine grinned and let out this enormous laugh. She laughed and smiled up at him while he just stared, grinning down at her.

"Might I ask what's so funny?" Erik said, never taking his gaze off her.

"You!" she said as she laughed for only a minute more, then as she calmed down she said, "You, without even a word, can make me the happiest person in the world. You can make me feel so much better about myself with just one kiss... with just one look," she blushed and looked down at the ground, "you make me feel beautiful."

Words could not express the adoration he felt for this women. Christine was his entire world and the fact that a monster like him could make her feel beautiful was something that astonished him completely. He smiled softly and lifted her chin up with his thumb and looked into her eyes.

"You, Christine Daaé, are the most beautiful person I have ever met and you certainly don't need me to see that. Just look in the mirror and you can see your beauty yourself. Oh come now! Don't give me that face, love. You are beautiful, in the inside as well as the outside. You are my beauty, my love, and my everything. You might not see how beautiful you are, but that doesn't mean that you aren't beautiful to me. And my opinion should be the only one that matters."

Christine just stared at Erik. Taking in his words as if it were the air she was breathing. She smiled and brought her hand up to his masked face. Erik knew exactly what she was doing, but he allowed her to draw his mask away. He closed his eyes as he felt the rush of cold air brush against his unmasked scars.

Christine removed the mask and looked upon her angel with all of the love in the world. This, scars and all, was the man she fell in love with. This Erik, mask-less and exposed was her Erik. The Erik that made her feel beautiful. The Erik that was able to make all of her fears just disappear with just a few words. The Erik that filled her ears with adorations like no other. The Erik that saw Christine for who she was, and not just for some opera tart with a pretty voice.

Christine tossed the mask to the ground and placed her hands on his chest as she stood up on her tip-toes and placed a gentle kiss against those scars. Erik couldn't help but release a gasp the moment he felt her lips against his scars because instinct told him to jerk away and put the mask back on. But he remained still, enjoying the feel of her warm soft lips against his cold scarred cheek. The moment she removed her lips, Erik grabbed her waist and jerked her against him and held her so close that he could feel her heartbeat pound against his chest.

Erik wrapped his arms tightly around her as she dug her head into his neck and wrapped her arms around him. This, standing right here in his arms, is where she felt the most safest. Right here in his arms is the one place Christine never wanted to emerge from again. She smiled as she burrowed her head in his neck and lightly kissed it.

"God, how I've missed you," he breathed, as he buried his face in her curls. "I nearly went mad with the uncertainty of your whereabouts while I was in that god-forsaken hospital. The thought of you needing me and I wasn't there... it nearly destroyed me. But, all of that seems silly now that I've got you in my arms safe. If anything had happened to you, it would be my fault entirely."

Christine moved away from Erik just enough so that she could look him in the eyes. "Erik, none of this was your fault. You were only trying to protect yourself from Raoul. If Raoul hadn't attacked you..." Christine let out a sigh and closed her eyes.

"Ah, but if he didn't I don't think I would be holding you in my arms like this... like we were together, and not just teacher and student. If it weren't for that damn boy, we wouldn't be acting this way. Our very souls would still be strung apart by a deception and lie. And I wouldn't have felt your kiss against my lips, and god," he sighed, "Christine, when you kissed me that night I couldn't help but think that this is what I've been waiting for my entire life. For someone to finally accept me for the man beneath the mask instead of rejecting me for my face. This face is the only thing that I feared would keep us apart and yet here you are, looking at it as if it were nothing. As if it's only a face and not a monstrosity."

He turned his face away and stared out the window, gazing at his face in the reflection. Christine waited a moment, but only a moment, then she lifted her hands up to his face made him look at her. Erik closed his eyes and just enjoyed the fact that her warm hands are touching his cold scars.

"Because it is just a face, Erik. Open your eyes and listen to me. The reason I can look at your face is because it really is just a face, angel. Because the best thing about it is that its _your_ face. Erik's face. The face of the man I love." Christine smiled up at Erik as she placed a kiss on those deformed, beautiful lips.

"Love, Christine?" he questioned as he studied her. "I know you said it that night in the hospital, but I was afraid that I might have made it all up in my head, because before you, I was alone. I've always been alone. And never in a million years did I think I would find someone so utterly and completely perfect, someone who would make me more happier than I ever dreamed I could be. Someone that would touch my life so profoundly and just give me a whole new reason to breathe, but then I found you. A beautiful woman crying in the middle of an empty theater for her father to bring her the Angel of Music. That's when my entire world solely began to revolve around you, Christine. And after I found you, as I played your angel, a friendship began to form, and then I realized that everything I anticipated you would be does not even compare to what you really are. And the moment I knew that, was the moment I had to have you, as an angel or a man. I just had to call you mine. Then it became my mission to learn everything about you, but the more I pulled you closer, the more you pushed against me. I became obsessed with wanting you to love me that I nearly did everything in my power just to see you, or to simply hear your voice! I destroyed nearly everything in my path to get to you, but the truth is, I just wanted you to love me..."

"Oh, Erik," she breathed as she stared at a man so broken and torn inside. A man whose emotions were to strong to be kept in the dark, a man who usually got what he wanted one way or another, but as Christine stared at Erik, she began to love this man even more because even through all of the obsession, the dark passion, the longing desire, he was still her angel. He was still the man she would always fall in love with every time she glanced at him. Then, as if she were snapped back into reality, Christine jumped up and her knees nearly gave out, and if it weren't for Erik's strong arms around her, she probably would have fallen.

"Christine?" Erik asked with concern, "Are you alright, darling?"

"Oh, Erik! It's Raoul! He said horrible things to me that night when I left to tell him about us!"

Erik's grip on Christine's waist tightened. "What sort of things, Christine?"

"He threatened me! He said that I have to stay with him to protect you! Raoul said that if you and I were to run away together, that he would have the entire french police looking for us! And that he will order them to kill you on sight, right in front of me! Oh Erik, I love you but I would never risk your safety like this... but I cannot marry a man I do not love. I will not do it. Not for Raoul, or anyone." Christine said as tears streamed down her face and she shook her head. "I love you, and you only. I do not want to marry Raoul, Erik. But I can't let you get hurt or even bare the thought of you dying.."

Erik pulled Christine into his arms and held her tight against him as he stroked her head and laid kisses against her crown, trying to calm her down. "Shhh, my love. Everything will be alright. I will not allow the Vicomte to take you away from me a second time. No, this time I will have the upper hand and I will do everything in my power to keep you right here, in my arms, where you belong."

Erik stood there for quite some time filling Christine's ears with thoughts of them together in the future, living the life they both new they deserved, but even though Erik filled her head with happy endings, doubt and logic ran through his. The Vicomte did, sadly, have the police on his side, so wherever they were to go, he would be right behind them. So, the only logical thing was to move away, but to where? Where would it be safe enough for Erik and Christine to live together in peace? Without wandering and questioning eyes on his mask? God, this would have been so much easier if he could just break the Vicomte's neck and be done with this, but he was a new man. And the new man inside of him told him that there had to be some other way...

As Erik held Christine close to him, he could feel her heart rate slow down, which meant that she must be calming down.

"Christine?" Erik said gently.

"Hmm?" she sighed.

"Perhaps you should go and get some rest." Christine's head shot up and her eyes were big and filled with worry. Erik simply smirked and said, "Don't worry, Christine. I won't let you out of my sight. But I must take a different route to your bedroom then the one you so often use. Nobody can know I am here."

Christine nodded, "Alright, Erik. I will go to sleep." She stood up on her tip-toes and pressed a kiss to his scared cheek. "Until I see you again, angel." she breathed against his cheek, then gently moved out his arms and began walking towards the door.

Erik watched her with a sort of sadness. If this is how it is going to feel every time she wasn't in his arms, then having her marry that insolent boy was absolutely out of the question.

The moment she made it to the door, she placed her hand on the door frame and looked back at him. He smiled at her and she smiled back, and within a second she was gone. Erik grabbed his mask off the ground and waited only a few more minutes before following after her.

Christine rushed down the hallway and ran straight to her room.

_Curious_, she thought, _Where are the house servants?_

Christine kept on her path to her room until she made it to the door and stopped right in her tracks. The door was cracked and a light was shining out into the hallway. Someone was in her room. Maybe Erik made it to her room faster than she did, or maybe her maids were in there cleaning her messy, untidy, bed. Who knows, but the only way Christine would be able to find out was to go in there and see for herself.

Christine ran towards the light and burst through the doors. There, sitting on her bed, was Raoul. But he was not alone. There were police and most of the butlers standing around in her small, now crowded, room.

"Ah, so nice for you to finally join us, my lovely _fiancée_." Raoul said with a grin. He stood up and limped over to where she was standing. The entire time he made his way over to her she could feel the disgust boiling inside her. How _dare_ Raoul come here and treat her like his puppet! Well, no more! Tonight was the night she would stand up to Raoul and let him know that she was not afraid of her choice. To let him know that she was stronger than he so stupidly believes she is.

"What are you doing in my bedroom, Raoul? And what are these policemen doing here? You have no right to be in here. It is late and I wish to retire for the night," Christine stated as she eyed everyone that was standing in her room.

"All will be explained in good time, dear." He said as he stood in front of her. Raoul began to lean down to press a kiss to her lips, but just in the right moment, Christine turned her head and made Raoul kiss her cheek instead. Raoul leaned away and narrowed his eyes at her, searching for the answer to a question he has even spoken. Sadly, Christine knew exactly what that question was.

"He's here, isn't he?" he finally said out-loud.

Christine eyed Raoul for only a moment more, then looked around him to look at the guards. She couldn't allow Erik to be put in danger again. She had to think of something to get the guards to leave. Erik always said that she was born to be an actress, so now is the time to put her acting skills to the test. "Why, Raoul, who on earth are you talking about?" she said as innocently as she could.

"Don't pretend you don't know, you ignorant little child! We know he is here! So, tell us or we will lock you and the Opera Ghost up in prison." shouted one of the policemen standing to the right of Raoul.

"Now now, we want information from my fiancée and if we scare her away she probably won't tell us what we seek." Raoul said softly, without taking his eyes off Christine. "We know he's here, Christine. Just make this simple and tells us where is he."

"I refuse to tell you anything to you, you monster!" Christine spat out at Raoul. And before she could react to her words, Raoul's hand swung and hit her in her face, hard. Christine stumbled back a bit, and brought her hand to her face. Tears began to stream down her face as pain shot through her left cheek.

Raoul grabbed Christine by the upper arms in a tight grip and shook her. "Tell me where he is! I had the doctors keep an eye on him and they told me that he left the hospital, Christine! And it certainly doesn't take a detective to know that the first place he would go is here! So, let's just make this easier on both of us and just tell me where he is!"

Raoul was well aware that there would be marks left where his hands were, but he didn't care. The emotions boiling within him made him lose all sense of what was right and what was wrong. All Raoul wanted was to kill the Opera Ghost and marry the women he loved. Was that too complicated to ask for?

"Monsieur Vicomte," rang a voice that seemed to be traveling all around the room all at once, "Remove your hands from her, before I remove them for you."

That voice! Christine couldn't help but smile because every time she heard the voice of her angel, she felt safe and she knew that she was protected by her Angel of Music. Raoul's hands ripped away from Christine and he quickly spun around, glancing everywhere for any sign of Erik.

"Stop hiding and show yourself, you coward!" Raoul screamed as his eyes searched around every inch in the room.

"Now why on earth would I do that if you already so intimidated by just the sound of my voice?" Erik chuckled.

"Opera Ghost, come out. We only want to talk about what has happened." Richard, the head of the french police, stated firmly as his eyes scanned the room.

"The only way I will come out is if everyone but the Vicomte, _and_ Christine, leaves." he stated firmly. "If you do not comply I will leave, and I _will_ be bringing Christine with me one way or another."

Christine felt uneasy because even though Erik was the Opera Ghost, he was only a man. A living breathing, fragile man. One bullet is all it would take to shatter her entire world. Her hand was still on the spot where Raoul had slapped her but the tears she began crying earlier were now only stains against her cheeks.

Everyone in the room held their breath as Richard pondered their predicament. His eyes casted a worried gaze at the Victome, whose face was as red as a cherry, and then a glance over to Christine. Christine met his gaze and she nodded, signaling him that the best idea was to listen to the Opera Ghost.

Richard let out a sigh and closed his eyes. "Alright, Monsieur Opera Ghost. I agree to your terms, but I will stay in the room as well. Everyone else, _out_."

Christine had never seen a crowd of people rush out of a small room so fast before. She was able to move out of the way but she was shoved around a lot until she stood next to the door where it was safer. The moment they were gone she walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. Raoul and Richard were still standing. Raoul had his arms crossed across his chest and Richard stood with his arms behind his back scanning the room, still trying to figure out where Erik might be. Christine glanced back at Raoul and noticed for the first time, that he had been watching her. Why was he staring at her? Raoul's staring caused her to feel uncomfortable so a moment later Christine turned her head away. She felt the need to cry again but remained strong. Never has Raoul put his hands on her the way he did tonight. He seemed to be acting more and more like the monster he so claimed Erik to be.

"Alright, _monster_! We've done what you've asked. Now come out!" Raoul yelled, not once taking his gaze off of Christine.

Christine glared at Raoul with a look filled with disgust and hatred. This man was not her childhood friend she so much adored. This man was a man filled with a jealous spite that will make him stop at nothing to have what he so longingly desires.

Finally, Erik stepped out from the shadows near the windows. The moment he stepped out of the darkness, his eyes found Christine. Christine, doing the same to him, returned the gaze and smiled at him. Never, has she felt so relieved to see Erik in her life. Erik winked at her and then turned his focus to Richard and Raoul. Raoul's face was washed from its redden glaze earlier, now his face is almost as white as Erik's mask. Richard on the other hand showed no effect to Erik, but he still seemed a bit on edge and alert. After standing in a rather awkward moment of silence, the nervous Vicomte was the first to break the quiet.

"Alright, _monster_," Raoul spat at Erik, "This is whats going to happen: First, you are going to jail, make no mistake about that. Second, Christine and I are getting married. And lastly, you are going to die in jail because no one wants a monster like you livi-"

Christine couldn't listen to him anymore. Before she could even think about her actions she shouted, "RAOUL!"

All eyes in the room turned towards her. Everyone, including Erik, was astounded by the way she was able to stand up and speak her mind. "Stop it! Just stop it! I _will not_ be marrying you, nor will Erik be going to jail. No one is going to take him away from me, not now and not ever. I am tired of being treated like I am nothing! I am a person, Raoul. Not just some kind of award or trophy. I will do what I want and not what you deem right or what anyone else should want! This isn't your decision. This is mine, and mine alone."

Tears streamed down her face as she glanced over at Erik, and was a bit shocked to see his reaction. Erik's eyes were wide and his mouth dropped to the ground, and even with the mask on, you could see the tears glistening in his eyes. They looked into each others eyes and both of them realized they couldn't live without one another. That the entire world revolved around their love and everyone else was a tiny speck of dust compared to the two of them. Erik and Christine realized that this, this is what God had planned all along, for Erik to be her angel, for Christine to sing, for Raoul to come back. All of this was planned just so they could realize all of it and their purpose to be together at this exact moment.

Christine smiled at Erik and he grinned at her, basically showing their love off to the only two people in the room and they didn't care.

"Christine," Raoul whispered. She tore her gaze away from her love and gave a look of hatred towards Raoul. "Please, you have to understand that this man is a murderer. He has killed people for his own personal gain and he will hurt you. Darling, he isn't right for you. This monster will only use you for his own pleasure, and if you go with him you will be trapped and I won't be able to free you. You will suffer and die, and out of my good conscience I cannot let that happen."

"Good conscience.." she whispers. "What good conscience, Raoul? You haven't shown me anything good about yourself ever since the accident! Nothing about you is good anymore! You claim that Erik is the monster but have you ever stopped and thought that maybe you're the monster here? You say that you are only doing whats best for me but you really aren't. Raoul, you're doing whats best for you and I will not take part in it any longer. I am not just some prize to be won! I will make the choice that is right for me. Not for you. You will not take me away from the only thing that has made me happy in my life of sadness."

Christine walked over to Erik and smiled as she looked upon his reaction of her bravery. He was so astounded and so very proud of her. She was finally becoming the strong independent women he knew she would someday become. When Christine reached him she placed her hand in his and laced their fingers together, squeezing tight to show him that she was his and not Raoul's. Without taking her eyes off of him she quietly continued, "I will, from now on, do what's best for me and I truly believe that Erik is whats best for me. I _love_ him, Raoul. Why can't you see that and leave us be?"

Raoul could not believe the words he was hearing out of his beloveds mouth. He honestly thought he was doing something good for the both of them by getting rid of Erik once and for all. As he stared at the two of them, watching the way they looked into each others eyes, his heart began to break. It broke and broke until he could look no longer. Tears formed in his eyes as he looked away and glanced over at the fire roaring in the fireplace.

Richard had no idea what to think anymore. This wasn't an act of violence, or murder. This was an act of love between two souls who are being torn apart from one another by a jealous suitor. The look of love in their eyes reminded Richard of his wife. She had past away two years ago and he had loved her just as much as Christine loves Erik. He was able to understand that love should be taken seriously and that every moment spent with your love should be cherished. Richard understood what it was like to loose your other half and to watch as these two lovers were torn apart by his hands was something he should not have to live with. Finally, after watching the entire scene take place without a single word, he cleared his throat and spoke. All eyes pointed towards him as he began to speak.

"Well," he stated shaking his head and glancing at the Vicomte. "I believe the problem has been solved. These two clearly love each other and since I am captain of the police, I see no reason to take Erik into custody."

The Vicomte's face quickly turned from a normal pale shade to a deep blood red color. "_Are you crazy?! He is a murderer! _Richard for god's sake he has killed people and you're just going to let him walk away?"

Richard glared at Raoul and said with a very stern voice, "Now you listen to me, Raoul, I have always been behind your back one hundred percent about everything and anything, but when you tell me a man has a murdered someone without any proof, I'm going to have a hard time believing you. So, since you have no real facts about whether or not Monsieur Ghost has actually killed someone, he is free to go." Richard turned his attention towards Erik himself and stated firmly, "But know this Opera Ghost, I will be keeping a very close eye on your activities from now on and if I see that the Vicomte was right all along, then you will locked up so fast you won't be able to say 'Opera', do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly clear, monsieur." Erik grinned and squeezed Christine's hand for a moment then released it.

"I can't believe this," Raoul said shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Richard, there has to be some sort of punishment!"

"The only punishment that will be handed out to tonight is for you!" Richard yelled back. Erik looked amused but Christine was still worried. No matter how much Raoul has hurt them, no matter how many times he has hit her, she will always see the little boy by the sea from her childhood.

Raoul was astounded and before he could question why, Richard stomped towards him and grabbed his arm. He yanked Raoul towards the door and flung it open, gripping his arm very tightly.

"Richard, you're hurting me!" Raoul said firmly as they left the room. Christine and Erik stood there for only a moment, listening to everyone leave the house to watch the Vicomte be taken to jail, and the moment they were all gone Erik caught Christine around the waist and dragged her into a kiss that surprised Christine.

"I am so sorry, love." Erik breathed the moment their lips parted.

"Why? What are you sorry for?" Christine eyed him questionably.

"For allowing that hateful man to set a hand on you. Your face is still red and if you weren't already in my arms I would go out and kill that damn boy myself. How dare he claim that you are his! You are mine! Not his! And never again will he set even a finger on you. I promise." He grabbed one of her hands and brought it to his mouth to place a small gentle kiss on her knuckles.

Christine smiled up at the love of her life and placed a hand on his masked check. "I know I am safe now, because my angel has me in his arms. I also know that he won't allow anyone to ever hurt me again. I love you, Erik."

He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "And I love you. Let's go home."

Erik stepped away from Christine and held out his hand to her. Without even a moment's hesitation she took it and gave his hand a light squeeze, signaling him that she was ready to began their life together. Ready to finally be happy with the man she loved. She was ready for the future and nothing was going to stand in her way from total and complete happiness. Erik smiled down at her then led her out of that house and to their home under the opera. Beginning their life's journey together was something Erik could not wait for and finally he was allowed the love he knew he finally deserved.


End file.
